Claiming of the Mercenary
by WinterStarfire
Summary: Third in my Claiming series. Seeking an end to his curse Lumiere turns mercenary once more. He must now rescue Alexandria, a hard warrior, and return her home. With a horde of demons on their tail and Alexandria claiming he is her fated mate can he save them from a fate worse then death or will he lose himself completely? Bad ass Lumiere/OC slash. M-Content. Ch. 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** UPDATE! This series is being rewritten and posted to wattpad under my winterstarfire pen name. COTB is nearly complete titled, Claiming of the Demon King! If you enjoy this series please check it out!

This is the third installment to my Claiming series. This story will focus on Lumiere. My hot, dangerous, awesome version.

Contains: Lumiere/OC, strong-language, violence, death and lots of steamy slash. M-Content.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Broken Mercenary**

Cold rain pelted his back, rivulets running off his long black coat. He cursed as his feet sank in the thick mud, the filth sloshing over his boots and trousers.

What the hell had he been thinking coming here?

This part of the country was foul. The rain was near constant, the sun rarely shinning through the thunderous clouds. The forest around him grew dense and dark, looming over the land. Even the town appeared dark and sinister. The homes were narrow and tall, the roofs pointed towards the sky, carvings of devils engraved in the worn wood.

It was the perfect home for the one he sought.

As he made his way through the mud townsfolk scurried in the rain. Their eyes remained on the ground, pale skinned, arms wrapped around their thin bodies. Lumiere didn't know if their poor condition was due to lack of sunlight or lack of blood. He smirked under his cowl, probably both.

Lightning cracked above him, lighting up the sky. He stopped for a moment, gathering his surroundings. The travel to this desolate place had been harsh; his body was sore and travel worn. His muscles ached, his right leg throbbing painfully, still healing from a previous wound.

This trip had better been worth his while.

Stepping onto a wooden plank running along a set of shops his right leg cramped suddenly, sending sharp sparks of pain up his leg. Gritting his teeth he leaned against a post, gripping the hard wood.

_Damn it. _

The pain intensified and he groaned. His grip tightened, cracking the wood. His leg had been badly damaged a few months back, the end result of pissing off a newly awakened enchantress after he attempted to kill her lover. Anger flashed in his blood at the memory. He had never failed so miserably. Not only had he let the bastard Gaston live, but had nearly been killed by his female. Despite potions and healing spells his leg had never healed properly.

As if being cursed wasn't bad enough…

Leaning his head against the post he gripped his leg and let the pain flow. He swore if he ever met another witch he would kill them on sight. They had brought him nothing but pain.

After his master King Adam betrayed another enchantress the witch had taken her vengeance, cursing the king into a beast and all who served him with an eternity of servitude. He would never age, never die, walking in a world of grey like a ghost until the end of days. His master could only break the curse after earning the love a woman.

Lumiere had never dared to hope. The beast was violent, full of rage. What woman would love him? Slowly his master lost his humanity, letting the beast rage free. Two centuries passed with no end in sight to his misery.

Then came Belle.

The woman had impressed Lumiere from the start. The first time he'd laid eyes on the female she was being auctioned off, a companion for the highest bidder. A beauty of dark hair she stood before the men that eyed her hungrily, head raised in defiance. The men who gathered all eyed her with desire, but none so much as his master.

His king had won her, securing his prize. Lumiere had been relieved, he doubted Belle would ever come to love the beast but perhaps her companionship would ease his suffering. He had even grown to care for the woman, treating her as a sister. Belle was tenacious, intelligent and strong, traits he respected. The woman had surprised them all, not only desiring the monster but loving him despite his form and temper. His master's curse had finally been lifted, Lumiere believed his suffering was over.

Until he realized that the curse still remained on himself. When he confronted the enchantress the mad woman actually appeared befuddled, muttering to herself over her mistake. Bed stricken he could do nothing but shake in fury, demanding she release him from his torment. She had merely shrugged and remarked that her gifts were in placing curses, not lifting them. That he should enjoy his eternity._ The whore! _He was certain the witch was certifiably insane._  
_

What was worse, he had accepted her help in locating Gaston, the man who had captured Belle and hurt her badly. He had vowed to kill the bastard, had hunted him relentlessly. He could never have known that Gaston's lover was an enchantress herself, and bloody fucking related to the mad witch who'd cursed him.

It had all been a ploy, a game, and he had been nothing but a pawn. It infuriated him.

He sighed in relief as the pain finally passed. Shaking and sweaty despite the chill air he caught his breath. He didn't know how much longer he could take these attacks. They weakened him, left him vulnerable. Weakness was a trait he could not afford, nor welcomed.

Straightening from the post he walked quickly to the local tavern, slipping inside quietly and sticking to the shadows. From his cover of darkness he assessed those around him. The air was heavy with the stench of ale and sweat. He crinkled his nose against the smell. Most of the males were of no concern, drunk, tired and weak.

His eyes landed on a tall male sitting towards the back. He was leaning in his chair, his legs crossed, feet resting on the table in front of him. His hands were clasped over his stomach, a black cloak hiding most of his features. Lumiere could just make out the dark red eyes gleaming in the lantern light from under his hood.

The vampire was looking right at him. Lumiere knew the man could see him clear as day, despite the darkness of the shadows.

Making his way over to the table he sat down unceremoniously, pushing back his wet hood and placing his sword on the table. Glancing sideways he quickly took in the other man's appearance. The vampire had a similar build to his own, tall and muscular but not overly broad. That was where their similarities ended.

Nicholas Storm appeared to be in his late thirties, but Lumiere knew he was closer to seven hundred. The vampire had a harsh look to him, with an air of nobility that had Lumiere gritting his teeth in annoyance. His eyes were dark red pools around his black pupils, cold and detached. He was clean shaven, with a strong jaw and thin lips. There was a scar through his right eyebrow, a wound he must have acquired before he reached immortality.

Brushing the water off his coat Lumiere drawled, "Nicholas."

Nicholas smiled, leaning forward in his chair and pushing back his hood. His short hair was still damp, the color of night. Lumiere didn't miss the sharp flash of his teeth as his red eyes shifted over Lumiere's form. "Lumiere, you look…well."

"I've seen better days." Picking up a pitcher of ale he poured himself a mug and took a long drink.

"Haven't we all?" Tapping a sharp black claw on the table Nicholas frowned. "You've been injured." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nothing I can't handle." Lumiere feigned indifference.

"I should hope not, I have important work for you," Nicholas drawled smugly.

"That is why I'm here is it not?" Lumiere bit out. He wasn't particularly fond of vampires and would normally kill one on sight. However, he had known Nicholas for nearly a century. The two of them had even fought side by side on several occasions. It was a courtesy that he was even there and he had no patience for the vampire's superior attitude. He was tired, achy and soaked to the bone. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath, a soft bed and a warm female body.

Nicholas stiffened, his red eyes flashing, a clear warning that Lumiere's attitude would not be tolerated. "Yes. And I assure you when complete the pay will be substantial."

_It better be for making me travel to this god forsaken place_.

"What's the job?" he asked.

"A member of my house has been taken," Nicholas informed him.

Lumiere raised a brow. This was interesting. There weren't too many beings willing to mess with a vampire's house, especially not with the Storm clan. Nicholas was well known for his brutality towards those who threatened his family. Not to mention he was powerful as fuck. "Who was taken?"

"My sister Alexandria," Nicholas growled. "She is being held prisoner by a demon lord named Cain." Nicholas paused before adding in a low voice, "He is not known for his hospitality."

In other words he would torture her. "Why would he take her?"

Nicholas red eyes began turning black with emotion, the skin under his eyes darkening as if smudged by charcoal. Lumiere knew the signs, could feel the anger coming off the other man. However when Nicholas spoke his rough voice was calm. "He is building an army, has been for some time. He desired my house's loyalty and I refused."

"So he plans to use her as blackmail?"

"Cain does not ask twice," Nicolas stated harshly. "He knows how much I care for her. He plans to use my sister to hurt my family, to hurt me. And to lure me out into the open. He will kill me for my refusal and decimate my house."

He took another sip of ale, the liquid burning down his throat. "Sounds like a dick."

Nicholas smiled coldly, "Yes he is."

"So what do you want me to do? Kill him?" Lumiere was not overly thrilled with the idea of taking on a demon lord. The lower demons were of no concern, but a lord was both strong and magical. He'd had his fair share of magic to last a lifetime.

Nicholas shook his head, "You cannot kill Cain. He is a demon of death. I will deal with him in time. I have discovered my sister is being held at one of his compounds in the eastern mountains. I want you to retrieve her and bring her home."

Lumiere arched a brow. "Why don't you get her yourself?" It would be simple for Nicholas to enter the compound and retrieve the girl.

Nicholas sighed, "Cain has several spies keeping tabs on me, he will know if I make a move."

What the hell was this? He was a mercenary, not a fucking errand boy. "So, have her mate fetch her then."

"She has no mate and unfortunately the compound and the land surrounding it have been heavily warded against vampires. We cannot enter." Nicholas tapped his claws on the table in frustration. "You however..." He shrugged.

Lumiere pursed his lips, fighting his rising irritation. When he had first been summoned by Nicholas he'd believed it would be for a battle. It had been too long since he'd been in true combat. His past failures had proven he'd grown soft.

There had been a time when he had sought wars just for the thrill. He welcomed the blood and gore, even death. He would go crazed for it, by the smell and sights of those dying around him, laughing as he slaughtered.

But as with all enjoyments in his long life he'd grown bored. His enemies fell on his blade like babes, with hardly any effort on his part. The thrill faded to grey, his joy tasteless. He began to question himself, what he had become. He began to feel regret. He'd vowed to stop the fighting, attempted to lose himself in other delights. But in time even those enjoyments faded. He was numb to the woman he bedded, countless numbers, their faces a blur. He fucked more out of habit than for pleasure.

He yearned for death. His own self-preservation prevented him from ending himself or allowing another to kill him. He wanted to grow old and die as natural men do. He wanted his days to matter.

"You want me to sneak into this compound and retrieve your sister from a horde of demons?" he asked finally.

"Yes. It would be an easy task for you to complete." Nicholas eyes narrowed, dropping to his damaged leg. Had the vampire detected the slight limp when he walked? "Or at least you could in the past."

That pissed him off. What the hell was the vampire insinuating? "I'm not some feeble fuck Nicholas," he snarled. "And I'm not a god damn babysitter. You're wasting my time." Insulted and finished with the whole affair he made to rise.

Nicholas hand struck out with amazing speed, grabbing his arm and holding him in place. "Do not walk away from me Lumiere," he hissed.

Lumiere glared at the other man. "If you don't release me I'll kill you myself." He knew it was an unwise threat, he was strong but killing a pure blood vampire was hardly easy. He would most likely die himself in the process, not that death would be wholly unwelcome.

Nicholas grinned, the look sinister with his sharp fangs and blackened eyes. "You always were amusing, human." Releasing him Nicholas leaned back with a sigh. "If you do this for me I would be indebted to you."

Lumiere scoffed, "What could you possibly offer that would make this worth my while?"

Nicholas eyes gleamed, fading back to red. "A way to break your curse for one."

Lumiere sucked in a breath, "You lie."

"I never lie Lumiere, you know that."

_Shit! _His mind raced with this new found knowledge. To no longer suffer with a life of unending existence. What would he give for that?

Anything.

He would do anything.

"I want your word." A vampire couldn't break a vow; Nicholas would have to stay true to his promise.

The other man didn't hesitate. "I vow it."

Lumiere clenched his fists as the realization of what he'd just been offered sank in. For the first time in in over two hundred years he felt a spark of something other than despair.

Hope.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was a bit long but I wanted to explain things for people who haven't read the first two stories.

Okay onward! Lots of action and smuttiness to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yes, this story has vampires. I wanted a strong female for Lumiere. I figured I've got cursed beasts, enchantresses, demons...why not toss some vamps in there? Plus it means some kinky slash. *wink* The vampires are of my own creation, no sparkly skin and all that.

Warning: Contains violence, blood and gore.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rescue Mission**

Alexandria tugged on the chains around her wrists. The hard metal rubbed into her skin, leaving painful abrasions. Blood dripped down her pale arms, causing her mouth to water. She was so starved her own blood made her thirst. She gritted her teeth, using the last of her strength in a desperate attempt to break the chains that bound her.

It was no use.

Her body was too weak. She sagged against the stone wall of her cell, panting. Her wrists were chained above her head, taking her weight as her legs buckled. The position only intensified the pain, putting pressure on the aching joints.

She pursed her lips, fighting back the wetness in her eyes. How much longer must she suffer?

She was chained up deep underground in a tiny cell. The demons had stripped her of all but her camisole and leather trousers. Her feet were raw and bloody from the hard stone floor. The dungeon was dark and cold, the air heavy. She had no concept of time, no way of knowing how long she'd been a prisoner. All she knew was darkness and pain.

Closing her eyes she pictured her home. She could almost smell the clean air; feel the crackle of lightning outside the halls. She could visualize each elegant room, could feel her soft bed underneath her. Her heart twisted with longing. She missed her home, her family.

The last time she saw her loved ones they had fought. Catherine, her niece, had just found her mate, a strong vampire from the north. She requested to leave, to join her mate's house.

Alex had been furious. As the second head of their house she had refused. She told herself that it was due to loyalty; Catherine belonged with the Storm clan. Deep down she knew it had been out of jealously. How long had she waited for her own mate, longing for that connection? Catherine was barely eighty in age and yet had found her male so easily.

Alex had waited for four centuries.

She'd been unfair, had accused her niece of being a traitor. Catherine had been hurt and she regretted her cruel words. She wanted to apologize, to tell Catherine she loved her. That she understood.

Instead she was rotting away at the hands of demons.

Nicholas would never stand for this. She knew it was only a matter of time before her brother came for her. She just had to withstand the torture until then. And when she was free…She snarled into the darkness. She would rip out her tormentor's entrails and feed them to him.

A door slammed shut from outside her cell. She jumped, clenching her teeth.

_He's coming._

The hard click of his boots sent chills up her spine. What torture would he have in store for her today? Perhaps he would flay her skin from her body. Or carve her open and take out the pieces.

He seemed to particularly enjoy that.

Her heart sped as the bolt to her cell clicked and the door opened. She squinted against the glare cast by the torches outside her cell. Even this small bit of light hurt her eyes.

Her tormentor entered with a low chuckle, his form dark against the flickering flames. His voice was like a hiss, "Did you miss me?"

As her eyes adjusted his features became clear. He was an ugly demon, short and thin, with long greasy hair. His face was hollow and pale, the skin a sickly grey. He had beady black eyes and thin watery lips formed into a sinister smile. One long horn curved up from the side of his head. His left horn was broken, a dishonor among demons.

Even to his own kind he was the lowest of the low.

She smiled, baring her fangs. "Not likely demon."

"That's too bad, I brought you a gift." Reaching into his coat he pulled out a small vial. He waved it in front of her. Her eyes widened, there was no mistaking the dark red liquid inside.

She forced herself to smile sweetly at him. "For me?"

His black eyes gleamed, taking the top off the vile. The scent hit her like a tidal wave. She licked her parched lips, the thirst nearly overwhelming. He held the vial up in front of her, grinning sadistically. Then he tipped it over, letting the precious contents spill at her feet.

Rage soared through her body. She lunged forward, snapping against the chains. "You fucking son of a bitch!"

Reaching forward he clasped her chin tightly. "Now, now be nice." His eyes roved over her body and there was no mistaking the hunger in them. She stiffened, would it be today?

She knew the demon desired her body. Each time he had attempted to rape her, his pathetic cock had failed to perform. The demon would go into a fit of rage, beating and torturing her relentlessly. She would laugh at his failure, knowing it would only bring her more pain but taking satisfaction in his embarrassment.

He released her chin with a jerk.

She grinned, her eyes full of hatred. "Still can't rise to the occasion, huh? Perhaps you should get that checked."

He slapped her hard, sending her head snapping sideways. "I'm going to rip you apart, vampire." Wrapping his hand around her throat he squeezed. "What should I do today? Cut off your fingers? How long has it been since you last saw the sun? Perhaps I should bring you up top and let it burn the flesh from your bones?"

She growled at him, her hatred for this demon was greater than anything she had ever known. "Do it you pathetic prick. You will only suffer tenfold what you have done to me."

"So sure," he hissed. "The only reason you still live is because Lord Cain wills it so. When you have served your purpose I will tie you outside and let you meet the sun."

With a snarl she spat in his face.

He jerked back, wiping the spit with his sleeve. "You bitch." Taking out a blade he ran the blunt end down her cheek. "I believe you have one too many fingers."

She tensed, gritting her teeth as he moved the blade up her arm. This was going to hurt.

There was a commotion outside the cell. The demon paused, frowning as he made his way to the cell door. "What the fuck was that?" Cursing the demon left, slamming the cell door shut behind him.

Alex let out a breath, wiggling her still intact fingers. She knew he would be back but at least she had escaped rape once more. She strained to listen to what was happening. Normally she could pick up the screams of other prisoners, the occasional yell of a guard.

It was eerily quiet.

Her ears twitched. She waited, cocking her head. There was nothing for long moments.

Then it seemed as if all hell had broken loose. There were torturous screams. The guards were shouting, yelling orders. She could hear the stomp of boots as they ran in disorder.

What was happening?

She heard someone running towards her cell. One of the demon guards ran inside, slamming the cell door shut behind him. He had a deep gash along his face and his stomach was bleeding profusely.

He stood still for a moment, as if trying to sort himself. Then his eyes fell on her and narrowed. He moved towards her, raising his sword. His intentions were clear.

_He's going to kill me. I'm going to die in this fucking hell hole._

She tensed, awaiting the final blow.

The cell door flew open, banging against the stone wall. She jumped, staring in wonder at the man standing in the entrance, a bloody sword gripped in his hand.

Her eyes went wide. Never had she seen anything so glorious.

Her first thought was assassin. He was tall and slim, dressed in all black. His face and body were soaked in blood. It ran down his face, dripping off the tip of his nose. She knew by the scent that it was demon blood. The lower half of his face was hidden by his cowl, sharp dark eyes glaring right at her. His hood had fallen down, strands of blonde hair hanging over his eyes. He pushed them back, coating his hair with blood from his hand.

The demon turned towards him with a howl of rage. The stranger stepped forward, his sword slicing through the air. He cut the demons head clean off with one move, not even bothering to look at his target. The dismembered body slumped to the floor.

_Holy fuck!_ Her heart raced as heat shot through her.

He walked over to her, her eyes widening with each step. She had to crane her neck to look up at him once he reached her. He didn't acknowledge her as he reached up to release her chains. Once free her body dropped, she barely caught herself, clutching at the lapels of his coat.

"Can you walk?" he asked. His voice was smooth and low, tinged with an accent she didn't recognize but was sexy as hell.

_Get a grip, you're in danger here!_

"I think so." Her eyes fell to his throat, she could see his pulse. She licked her lips, her fangs throbbing.

He grabbed her chin in his bloody hand, forcing her gaze upward. "You will not feed from me vampire." Releasing her he turned to leave. "Come."

She blinked, her face flushed with embarrassment. She followed as if being pulled by an invisible rope. "Uh...Who are you?"

He paused, looking at her sideways. In the light she could see his eyes were a deep brown, almost black. "Lumiere. Your brother sent me."

"Nicholas?" she breathed. Her brother sent _this_ male for her?

"Now come. I've had to fight through a horde of demons to reach you and more are coming." He turned away from her and continued through another door.

She raced after him, gaping at the sight before her as she entered the main chamber. It was littered with bodies. Or more like pieces of them. Demon bits were strewn along the floor, the walls, even the ceiling.

She searched for her tormentor among the carnage but didn't find him.

"This way," Lumiere informed her, standing before one of the many tunnels around the room.

"Wait. Have you seen a demon with one horn? Did you kill him?"

He frowned. "He escaped with a teleportation spell."

"Fuck!" She squeezed her fists. She refused to let that bastard live. She would hunt him down if it meant her life.

The stranger cocked his head and before stating, "Come."

He turned and left, not bothering to look to see if she were following. Which she was, like a damn puppet on a string. She noticed the male seemed to favor his right leg. Was that a limp?

Her legs growing weaker with each step she braced herself against the tunnel wall. Damn, she was so weak! She hated it, the feeling foreign and unwelcome. She was a vampire, a warrior, her name feared. She should be slicing heads and busting ass. Even now her palms itched for her blades. She doubted she would have the strength to raise them.

The male moved quickly, stepping over bodies that lay in his path. There were a lot of them. She debated drinking their blood but resisted. She would not defile herself with these foul creatures.

As the tunnel moved upward she began to pant with the effort to keep moving, sweat forming on her brow. For a moment she thought she might pass out.

_Come on Alex, don't embarrass yourself in front of the bad ass assassin._

She pushed herself forward. Soon she could detect the soft scent of rain, the thick air turning fresh. Finally they reached the entrance, stepping out into the cool night. She sagged against the stone wall, her vision swimming.

A group of demon guards were waiting for them.

Lumiere walked towards them, his steps didn't so much as falter as they roared and attacked. He dispatched them smoothly, moving with amazing speed, severing their limbs and heads. Only one demon managed to land a blow, slashing along his arm with his sword. Lumiere didn't even wince or acknowledge the damage, slicing off the demon's arm before removing his head.

What was he? He wasn't a vampire. Not a demon.

_Human?_

She had never known a human who was that strong or fast. He'd just killed a dozen demon guards with only minor injuries. She watched him with open admiration. She had always appreciated strong males. Those bred for combat. Her body felt feverish just from the sight of him.

He turned towards her, lightning illuminating the sky behind him, casting him in a eery glow. And it hit her. This male, this human, was her mate.

The last thing she knew was hitting the ground as she passed out.

* * *

Okay, that was probably the darkest chapter. It pretty much sets up the rest of the story. I know my version of Lumiere is pretty different...but I ship this version so much! My most favorite character I've developed yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! I made minor edits to Chapter Two, just added a bit more to Alex's POV towards the end. This is a bit of a darker story, but not too much, it lightens as we go. For those of you who haven't read the previous two stories my version of Lumiere is very different. I've built him up to this but it may be surprising for those just going into the series now. Okay, done rambling! *catches breath*

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Vampire Awakens  
**

Lumiere laid the female down on the bed, scowling as she remained unconscious. Sighing he sank to the edge, rubbing his bloody hands over his face. He was exhausted.

When the vampire collapsed he'd let out a string of curses. Not only did he have to fight his way out but now he had to carry the woman as well. After killing the few demons foolish enough to attack him, Lumiere carried the woman all night, mile after mile through the dense woods.

Near the verge of collapse he finally reached the small cabin. Thankfully he'd discovered it the day before. It was the perfect hideout, tucked into the mountain face, the only entry from the front.

The sun had just risen, its rays breaking through the dark clouds. After securing the vampire inside he'd placed wards outside, given to him by Nicholas to keep them hidden. Then he'd covered every window and crack to block out the sun.

Now the woman lay before him, dirty and bloody. He scanned her body for damage, taking in her pale grey skin, damp brow and hollow cheeks. Her small pouty lips were white, her tiny fangs just visible over the plump bottom. There were dark smudges under her eyes and she was cold to the touch. He gritted his teeth, feeling a strange sense of anger at her mistreatment.

He knew a starved vampire when he saw one. This one must have gone months without.

She didn't look like any vampire he'd ever seen. Females were typically tall and thin with long hair and sharp features. This one was short and soft with curves that beckoned for a man's hands. Her hips were wide and her lush breasts would easily fill his palms. Instead of a flat line her stomach had a gentle curve.

Everything about her body screamed fuckable. Feminine.

Which surprised him since he'd heard the woman was a skilled swordsman.

Leaning down he brushed a damp lock of hair from her face. The jet black locks were cut just above her shoulders, a practical style for a warrior. The thick wavy strands curled about her heart shaped face and chin, soft bangs sweeping over her forehead.

Picking up her hand he inspected her palm. She had soft petite hands, her tiny black claws elegant. He tried to imagining her wielding a sword, the bloodlust in her eyes. He knew the irises were dark red, rimmed with thick black lashes.

He found her appearance wholly exotic. Even her poor condition didn't stop his mind from conjuring images of her in his bed.

Scowling he covered her with a blanket. He'd seen countless women; this one should be no different. Not mention the leech had wanted to tap his neck not twenty seconds after meeting him.

Turning away from her with disdain he inspected their temporary home. The cabin was small. It had the one bed, pushed up against the wall. Opposite was a wooden tub and water pump. On the back wall was a fireplace and single rocking chair. There were cobwebs and thick layers of dust, it obviously hadn't been occupied for some time.

Rubbing his sore neck he winced. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fought so many. His body burned with fatigue and his leg was throbbing, luckily it hadn't given out during the fighting.

Forcing himself to stand he started a fire, confident that the wards would keep anyone outside from detecting it. Then he used the pump to fill water into a bucket before heating it and filling the bath. Stripping off his blood soaked clothes he sank into the warm water and groaned.

God, but he hurt.

Leaning back he shut his eyes and let the water ease the ache from his bones. He'd killed many today. He felt a tinge of regret. Damn it, this shouldn't bother him. Demons were brutal, vicious creatures. They tortured and devastated whole villages on a whim. He'd handed them a fate well deserved.

There had been a time not so long ago when he'd have done so laughing.

Pushing away his thoughts he washed every inch of himself, cleaning away the blood and grim. Once done he drained the tub, wrapped the wound on his arm and slipped on a pair of clean trousers. Refilling the tub he washed his bloody clothing. Pausing he glanced over at vampire, debating on stripping her down and washing her clothing as well.

Shaking his head he decided against it.

She'd obviously been tortured, probably raped. His hands clenched around the sides of the tub. The very idea angered him. No, he did not regret killing those demons.

He doubted if she awoke to find herself naked with a stranger that it would bode well. She might be weak but she was still a bloody vampire. In any case Nicholas had provided him with clean clothing for the girl. Once she awoke he would address it.

Hanging the wet clothes over the tub he stretched, trying to ease the remaining aches and pains. Then he sat down in the chair by the fire. He watched the woman for long moments, his eyes heavy, wondering if she would wake. He was uneasy about falling asleep with her near.

Resting his head along the back he shut his eyes, telling himself it would only be for a moment.

Sleep took him in seconds.

X X X

Alex woke with a start, sitting up in bed and clawing at her aching chest. Her breath came in hard pants, her blood pounding in her ears.

No, not her blood.

_Loud and thick, beating over and over. _

She was so thirsty.

Her eyes snapped to the source, her fangs throbbing. The human was asleep, slumped back in a chair.

_My mate._

She knew it just as she knew her own name. It was fate, a connection that could not be denied. Finally her wait was over.

She caught her breath. His scent was delicious, it hit her hard, making her head swim. How could she resist? Bloodlust and desire surged through her. She needed it. Now.

With a growl she lunged from the bed. She was at his sleeping form in half a second, wrapping her hand in his hair.

Lumiere snapped awake. Before she could blink he had a hand around her throat and was shoving her up against the wall. He lifted her clear off the floor. "What do you think you're doing vampire?" he snarled.

She growled, clutching at his hand and kicking her feet. Her vision tunneled. All she could think was blood. Hot. Wet. So close.

He grunted as she landed a blow to his shin. Cursing he pressed his full length against her, pinning her between the wall and his body. "Calm yourself Alexandria."

She snapped at him in response, fighting against him. It was no use, he was too strong. He held her against the wall until she exhausted herself, sagging against him. She closed her eyes, her breathing harsh. Dropping her head to his chest she groaned.

She wanted it so badly.

He's own breathing ragged in her ear he asked, "Are you sorted?"

She nodded, both embarrassed and turned on by the feel of him pressed against her. His body was hard, his skin hot. He smelled of worn leather and cherry cigars. She wanted to bury her nose in his neck and breathe him in. Wanted to lick his hot skin.

_Get in control!_

What was wrong with her? She'd never fallen into bloodlust before, not even in battle. She just attacked him. Her mate! In the dungeons Lumiere had made it very clear that he would not welcome her bite. She'd betrayed him.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Her eyes full of shame she peeked up at him.

"I'm going to let you go now," he said softly. Slowly he released her throat and eased her back on the floor. He held her shoulders, his strong hands gentle as he kept her standing.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammered.

If he was angry he didn't show it. "It was foolish of me to let my guard down." Stepping away from her he rubbed a hand over his neck and winced.

She sucked in a breath. He was handsome, cleaned of all the blood and gore. He had what most would consider aristocratic features, a long straight nose and a slight cleft to his chin. Stubble covered his strong jaw and his lips were a harsh line. She wondered what they would feel like kissing her.

She shuddered, lifting her fingers to her lips as if she could already feel them.

His dirty blonde hair was on the longer side, swept back from his face. He was dressed in nothing but his trousers and god but his body was magnificent. She swallowed as she took in his hard chest, smooth abs and narrow waist. There was no denying his strength, she'd just witnessed it first hand.

Licking her lips she inched closer. His skin was lightly tanned, a dusting of blonde hair over his forearms. Darker hair trailed down from his navel. He had many scars, not that she minded. If anything they only increased her attraction. She could never have imagined a male so perfect. He was downright delectable.

Her eyes shot to his fluttering pulse.

Her fangs throbbed and her throat tightened. Clenching her fists she resisted the urge.

What would he taste like?

Blood from a mate was unlike any other. Just one drop would send her into a state of euphoria. She began to shake, licking her lips. Instinct warred inside her, she needed to mark him and be marked in turn. Would he enjoy her bite? Most males did.

He stiffened, as if sensing her intent. He eyed her wearily. "Stop."

_Damn!_ What was happening here? He was her mate. He should want her bite, should be begging for it! They shouldn't even _be_ talking. He should be pinning her down and fucking her senseless.

The dark brown orbs of his eyes glinted in the firelight. "Are we going to have a problem?"

She shook her head adamantly, biting her lip. "I'm good." Was that her voice, so rough and thick?

Turning away he walked to the window. She had to force herself to stop staring at the hard planes of his strong back. Lifting a heavy blanket he peered around it. With a sigh he dropped it, smoothing out the edges. "It's still daylight."

Looking around she asked, "Where are we?"

"A cabin I found," he remarked curtly. "I needed to get you out of the sun."

"Won't the demons find us?"

"It's warded."

"Oh." She watched as he pulled on a shirt. _There goes my eye candy._ "My brother sent you?"

"Yes."

_Lumiere..._She'd heard that name before.

Her eyes widened. Her brother had spoken of him. A skilled mercenary who feared nothing, not even death. The two of them had fought in several battles.

That was nearly a century ago_..._

"How old are you?" she asked.

Sitting back down he shrugged, "Old."

She smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "That mean's very little to one of my kind."

He seemed to think a moment, "Two hundred and forty one, give or take."

"How is that possible?"

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Smiling at him invitingly she asked, "Are you going to feed me human?"

He scowled before standing once more and pulling on his boots. Shuffling in a travel pack he grabbed a crossbow and arrows.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hungry, yes?" he asked. She nodded emphatically, her eyes focusing again on his neck. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "I'll bring you back something."

"A demon?" she asked stupidly. She would rather starve.

He shook his head, "I was thinking a rabbit. I spotted several burrows yesterday."

She scowled. She wasn't fond of animal blood and a rabbit would hardly suffice. "That won't be enough." Again she eyed his neck, unable to help herself. Turning up the charm she purred, "I need more."

"You'll make do," he growled, heading for the door.

_Damn it! _What what wrong with this human? She wasn't used to rejection. Most human males practically fell at her feet.

"Wait!" She called out to him, a nagging worry in the back of her mind. She was his mate. He shouldn't want to leave her so quickly. In fact he should be overwhelmed with the need to bed her, to claim her. "Don't…don't you know me?"

He turned, his brows raised. "I've never met you."

_Shit, that wasn't a good sign_. Her worry turned to fear. This couldn't be happening, not after how long she'd waited. "I know…but…don't you _recognize_ me?"

He sighed, looking at her as if she were slow in the head. "How would I recognize you if I don't know you?"

She blinked, a cold feeling settling in her chest. _He doesn't recognize me as his mate._

Shaking his head Lumiere opened the door and quickly ducked outside. She stared at the space he'd just been standing in, her mind racing.

He wasn't a vampire. Vampire males knew their mates at first sight. It was instinctual. He was human, she was sure of it. Even though he was much stronger and far older than any human she'd ever heard of.

Perhaps human males didn't know their mates at first glance. A horrible thought struck her. _Did humans even have mates? _She knew they married, for social status or wealth, occasionally for love.

"Oh god." She dropped her head in her hands, her body shaking. This was not happening. This could not be one sided. Such a thing was unheard of.

She racked her brain, trying to remember if this had ever happened before. Had a vampire ever been mated to a human? If so she couldn't imagine that either of them had lived long. If the vampire didn't kill the human in their lust the human would age and die. Losing a mate was death to a vampire.

It was too painful, the agony to great.

If Lumiere didn't want her in return…She swallowed, clenching her fists. No, she refused to accept this. Perhaps she was mistaken…She was blood starved, weak, maybe even delirious. She could have mistaken her admiration for this human as something more?

_Except you know it's him…_

_Shut up!_

"Arg!" She stood up and began to pace, formulating a plan. What if she could somehow convince him to accept her bite? Once she marked him he would feel the same way…Right?

_Right!?_

He had too.

Either that or seduce him. She faltered, frowning as she looked down at her dirty clothing. She could hardly seduce anyone in this condition. Spotting a small mirror hanging by the tub she inspected her reflection.

Her mouth dropped. She looked down right horrid!

Brushing her fingers through her tangled hair she cursed. Her skin had turned a ghastly grey and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her lips, normally a soft red, were white! She was dirty, bruised. She sniffed and crinkled her nose, and she smelled like demon. Fantastic.

It was no wonder Lumiere wasn't clamoring to bed her.

Digging through the travel bags she found a bar of soap. "Yess..." Sliding the bag away she pulled over another. "Now...if only...YES!" She pumped her fist. Clean clothes. "Oh Nicholas, you smart little devil." Pulling out a clean shirt, camisole and trousers she paused, tapping her chin. If Nicholas had packed her clean clothes...

Dragging over another bag, this one long and heavy she inspected the contents. Her heart skipped. Reaching inside she pulled out two short swords. The sheaths were blood red, the tips encased with engraved silver. Sliding out one double edged sword she sighed, the familiar weight in her hand comforting.

"Oh babies, I've missed you." Smiling she slid the sword back in it's sheath and put it away. Then she filled the bath, too tired to bother with heating the water. Stripping down she stepped in. Her body temperature was so low the cold water was lukewarm against her skin.

Leaning back she sighed, formulating a plan in her mind.

Step one, get clean.

Step two, seduce Lumiere.

Step three, hunt down the one horned demon and make the fuck suffer.

_Should be a walk in the park._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I wanted a strong female for this story. So yea, Alexandria is pretty kick ass, as you will soon see. There will be a pretty good amount of action, which means sword fights, blood and gore...you have been warned. *evil laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Some mild smut in this chapter. I'm building it up! This one might have a slow build but it will be worth it *wink*. **  
**

Eeek! Found a bunch of errors right after I posted. Think I got them all. I'll check again tomorrow. I'm horrible at proof reading my own work!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Storm of Desires  
**

The arrow hit its target with a soft thunk.

With a grunt Lumiere bent down, pulling out the bolt before tying the rabbit's feet with twine. Holding the small creature in front of his face he frowned, this would not be enough for the vampire.

Readying another arrow he moved silently through the dense forest. Sunlight flickered past the thick leaves, casting soft beams of light. Ominous clouds were beginning to form above, the low rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. He suspected the storm would hit before nightfall.

Another night spent with the vampire.

God damn, but that was going to be a problem. He was furious with himself for allowing his guard to drop so easily. He was even more furious that her blatant need for his blood had him harder than fucking stone.

He had to admit Alexandria was not what he had expected. From her soft looks to her hard personality. She wasn't the type of woman to quiver with fear. Even at the compound, weak and starved she'd struggled on her own, head held high. She hadn't begged for him to help her. She hadn't complained about her condition or balked at the sight of the bloodied bodies he'd left in his wake.

Strength was something he respected.

And now she waited for him. What would he find when he returned? The vampire driven by bloodlust? Or the seductive woman that beckoned him with her soft husky voice?

He shuddered. What would it be like to take such a creature? To sink into her soft body and receive her bite? His shaft shot hard once more, nearly throbbing.

_Fuck!_

A branch snapped. Lumiere tensed, raising the crossbow. He was still well within the border he'd created by the mystic wards but that didn't mean some demon hadn't wandered in.

Another rabbit skittered across his path. He took aim and shot it smoothly, the small body tumbling into the brush. Sighing he shoved aside the thick foliage and retrieved it. The vampire would make do with this.

As he returned to the cabin rain drops began to fall, pelting his hair. He increased his steps, half jogging as lightning cracked overhead and the drops of rain turned into a downpour.

"Shit!" Reaching the cabin he yanked the door open and stormed inside. Dropping his catch and crossbow he shook out his wet hair and pulled at his soaked shirt.

"You're back." Alexandria's soft voice sent chills up his spine.

Looking up with a scowl he stopped dead.

Alexandria reclined in the bath, her pale arms draped gracefully over the side. Her wet hair curled about her face as her lips twitched upward into an inviting smile. Her red eyes flickered black, heavy-lidded and seductive. His own eyes lowered, following a bead of water as it rolled down her collarbone to the top of her breasts.

If she rose just a little higher he would see them, soft and wet.

Desire shot through him, followed closely by anger.

Was the vampire _trying_ to seduce him? Of course she was, she wanted his blood. Ripping off his soaked shirt he eyed her with open disdain. "What are you doing leech?"

Her eyes widened briefly before growing darker still, this time with anger. "I _was_ taking a bath human. I reeked of demon." Tossing his soaked shirt to the side he picked up the discarded rabbits and stalked to the tub. She eyed the animals wearily as he approached. "For me?" she asked a little too sweetly.

With a cocky smirk he dropped them into the bath. "Enjoy."

"You ass!" She screeched, water splashing on her face.

He grinned, unable to help himself, at the sound of her cursing. She'd done it before while they were in the demon compound. Then it had surprised him, even the most debauched whores he'd bedded didn't often curse like that. Now it amused him.

Crossing his arms he raised a brow. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Alexandria glared up at him from under her wet bangs, "Piss off human. As if these weren't bad enough now they're all wet!"

Glancing down at the floating wet bodies of fur he shrugged. "By the way you were trying to entice me into that tub I was under the impression you liked it wet." She sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide. Smirking he turned his back to her. "Get dressed."

He heard the loud splash of water as she got out of the tub. Part of him wanted to turn around, to view her naked form, those generous curves glistening and wet. Clenching his fists he resisted the urge, allowing her to dress.

From behind his back she muttered under her breath before asking with annoyance, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"What?" Glancing over his shoulder he felt a twinge of disappointment as she pulled her blouse down over her stomach. Not that he could complain about her attire. Her dark blue trousers were made of a thick cloth and finely tailored; they encased her legs like a second skin, tight against her curvy hips and thighs. He wasn't used to seeing a woman dressed in such manly attire. The sight was strangely erotic.

She wore a white blouse over her camisole, one side hanging off her pale shoulder. Even though she wore no corset and her blouse was loose her lush breasts were high, just begging to be fondled.

Her body was truly luscious. _I'd fuck her into tomorrow._

"Hello?" She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Are you slow? Parents dropped you on your head?"

Turning around he leaned back against the doorway nonchalantly. "Not that I recall."

She eyed him for a moment, as if speechless before blurting, "Don't you want me?"

He clenched his jaw as his stomach jolted. Did he want her? Fuck yes, but he would never admit it. "Why would I want you vampire?" he scoffed.

She took a step back as if shocked. Was the woman not used to rejection? He could imagine most men fell at her feet, begging for it. He nearly growled. Imagining it only increased his anger. How many men had bedded this creature? Probably the same amount of woman he'd taken.

Countless.

It made him want to punch something.

"There is something wrong with you," she whispered. Then her eyes narrowed angrily. "Do I disgust you human?"

Not as much as she should, but he wasn't about to tell her that either. "As a matter of fact, you do."

With a growl she stormed over to the tub and bent down. He nearly groaned at the sight of her ass in those trousers. He could imagine a number of depraved acts with those generous curves.

He watched with concealed interest as she picked up one of the floating rabbits. Giving him a full on glare she sank her teeth into its neck and sucked.

His scowled, refusing to look away. Discarding the rabbit she picked up the second and repeated the process. He stood up straighter, watching enthralled as her skin went from pale grey to a light cream and her bruises faded.

With a sigh she dropped the second rabbit, wiping at her mouth. "That was disgusting." Turning towards him her eyes lowered to his neck. "And not nearly enough."

How tempting was that look? His jaw ticking he bit out, "You'll make do. Once darkness falls we move out."

She gasped, "There's a storm!"

Shaking his head he picked up the drained rabbits. "You're point?" Her blood eyes flicked to the window. Even though it was blocked Lumiere could hear the rain pelting against the glass and the loud roll of thunder outside. A thought struck him. "Are you afraid of thunder storms?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed she sniffed, "It's not the thunder that worries me."

"It's just a storm, what's to fear?"

"Obviously _you_ have never been struck by lightning!" she hissed.

His brows rose. "And you have?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." Looking away from him she dismissed him arrogantly. Just like her brother, she thought herself superior to him. _Fuck them both._

Irritated he hunkered over his bags and dug out a small knife. Then he stalked outside, slamming the door without a word. The woman was going to drive him to the edge, he could just feel it.

Hunched against the rain he worked quickly, skinning and gutting the rabbits, letting the cold rain cool his body and his temper. Then he tossed away the discarded remains and went back inside. Water dripping off his nose and chest he went to the fire, ignoring the vampire completely as he set the rabbits over the spit.

After a moment Alexandria said, "You brought my swords?"

Stiffening he glared over at her from the corner of his eye, "Aye. And if you try to use them on them on me I'll cut your damn arms off."

Snarling she jumped to her feet. "I was going to thank you, you jackass! And try it, I'll rip your fucking throat out human."

Grinning sadistically he stood. "I'd like to see you try leech."

"Don't call me that," she warned. She flopped back down on the bed and crossed her arms, as if dismissing him again.

He was growing tired of being treated like a damn servant. He'd had enough of that to last him a lifetime. Walking over to her he bent down, placing his hands on either side of her hips. "Or you'll what?" he whispered mockingly.

She swallowed, those red eyes flickering back to black. _She wants me_.

His nostrils flared at the realization as his cock hardened, again. _Son of a bitch! _His eyes lowered down her pale throat to the swell of her breasts. His palms itched to touch. "What game are you trying to pull vampire?" he demanded.

"I'm not playing any games," she said huskily. Damn, but her voice. He wondered what kind of sounds she'd make while he took her. He wanted to know.

He _needed_ to know.

Suddenly she leaned forward, pressing her soft hands against his chest. He was surprised by how warm they were now. Just from that little bit of blood. _How hot would she burn with my blood running through her? _That thought should not have thrilled him as much as it did.

"I thought you said you didn't want me?" she murmured.

He frowned. "I don't."

What was he doing? The woman was trying to seduce him. She wanted his blood and would do anything to get it. He should be punishing her. Why was he playing along?

Because he badly wanted to know just how far it would go.

Her eyes dropped to the clear outline of his hard cock straining against his trousers. He just barely stopped himself from shuddering. He watched as she licked her lips, as if she craved his taste. Snarling he wrapped a hand in her wet hair, pulling her head back with a hard yank. "You will not seduce me Alexandria. I'm not going to be your personal blood boy."

She whimpered, her eyes going fully black. With need! "Lumiere…" she whispered, her voice pleading.

The way she said his name… _Fuck, I'm lost._ Growling low he slammed his mouth to hers. She met him with a soft cry, her little claws curling into his chest. He groaned, the pain only heightening his need. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard. He wanted to master her, to dominate.

She met him lick for lick, her plump little tongue teasing. God, she tasted good, soft and sweet.

_She just drank blood_, his mind warned. _Don't care. Need this._

Releasing her hair he grabbed her hips, lifting her and pushing her back onto the bed as he maneuvered between her thighs. "Is this what you want vampire?" he rasped.

"Yes," she pleaded, laying back for him. Giving herself up for him. Her eyes had gone completely black, her cheeks flushed as she panted beneath him.

His desire soared.

With a snarl he parted her thighs wider, thrilling as she arched her back. Fisting her hair again he pressed hot kisses along her neck, even her skin tasted good. Her scent sweet. She was nothing like the whores he'd had in the past, reeking of ale, sex and other men.

Bedding with her would be life changing. How long had been since he'd felt desire like this? Since he'd wanted this badly? It was as if a veil were being lifted, his grey world exploding with color. His cock ached, leaking into his trousers and he knew she was wet for him too. He felt as if he'd die if he didn't touch her.

His breathing harsh he murmured in her ear, "Do you want me?"

She nodded with a moan, lifting her hips invitingly. His cock jumped and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from thrusting against her.

Lapping at her neck he slid his free hand down the gentle swell of her stomach. She whimpered again, her hips bucking.

_She wants my touch. _

Nearly shaking with the need to feel her wet flesh he untied the laces and slid his fingers into the top of her trousers.

X X X

Alexandria moaned. So close, he was so close.

She'd never known such desire. She'd attempted men in the past. Being with them had been pleasant but always lacked intensity, ferocity. She'd craved more. And this man was giving it to her. He was in complete control. His harsh breaths heated her skin and sent shivers up her spine. She could feel his hard shaft rub against her leg, thick and heavy.

_So big_...She pressed her leg against him and he shuddered, growling into her neck. His hips rocked, rubbing his hard length against her thigh. He shuddered and stiffened, as if forcing himself not to do it again. His hand dipped lower, stroking the skin just under her trousers with his fingertips, teasing her. He touch was hot, searing into her skin.

"Please…" She needed it so badly. Needed him.

He was finally going to claim her.

Earlier when he'd looked at her so coldly and told her he didn't want her it felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She'd wanted to lash out at him, to hurt him. She couldn't understand it. Couldn't comprehend why this male, her mate, did not find her desirous. How could he not want her when she ached for him?

The very sight of him sent her into a state.

When he'd entered the cabin, soaking wet, those dark eyes gleaming, she'd nearly lost it then and there. It had taken all of her control not to run across the room and press herself against him. To beg him for it.

Running her hands up his body she clutched desperately at the back of his head. His thick hair was damp under her fingers as she gripped him to her. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving a searing trail as his hand slid lower, skimming along the top of her sex.

"Lumiere, please," she begged, thrusting her hips into his hand.

He groaned against her skin, the sound low and sexy. "Want it so badly, don't you?"

"Yes…yes!" She opened her legs wider, rolling her hips in urgency.

"Such a little wanton," he murmured as if in awe. Then he sucked on her neck as his hand descended lower, cupping her wet flesh.

She cried out, nearly orgasming spontaneously. His touch was like a hot brand on her skin. "Lumiere!"

"So fucking wet," he rasped. "I knew you would be." He cupped her harder before rubbing his palm against her sex.

"Oh!" So good, unbearably good. The pleasure coiled, ready to explode. She yearned for more. She needed to taste and savor. Without thinking she arched upward, lapping at his neck. Her eyelids fluttered as she moaned. His taste!

Suddenly his stiffened and jerked away. His brown eyes narrowed as he stared down at her. "Clever little vampire," he sneered.

Even through her haze of desire she could tell he was furious.

Pulling away from her he stood up, his breathing harsh. She sat up as well, fighting to understand what had just happened. "W...why are you stopping?"

"Do you think me a fool? Do you think I don't know what you're doing!?" he roared, his fists clenched at his sides. His look was murderous.

She paled. "I wasn't..."

"Shut up!" Moving fast he snatched her by the throat, hauling her to her feet. His face only inches from her own he snarled, "Ever try that again leech and I'll kill you. Fuck the curse!" He let her go roughly. She fell back onto the bed, eyes wide.

For one heart pounding second she struggled to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Then she got pissed.

"You prick!" Standing up she slapped him hard across the face. He didn't so much as flinch, although she knew it had to have hurt him. She gritted her teeth in irritation, if she'd been at full strength she would have sent him flying across the room.

She badly wanted to hurt this man.

How could this human, this horrible twisted male, be her mate!?

The anger and disappointment had her baring her fangs. Needing to lash out she struck him again. His eyes narrowed to slits. "Are you done?"

"No!" She made to hit him a third time but he caught her wrist. The bastard.

"I let you hit me twice vampire, but no more," he warned softly.

"If I were at full strength I'd kill you," she snapped back.

He raised a brow, his expression smug. "So upset that I did not fall for your tricks? Do you want my blood so badly?"

"It wasn't a trick you stupid fuck. You're my mate!" She gasped, her mouth dropping. _Oh shit!_

He brows creased, obviously confused. "I'm what?"

Clenching her teeth she bit out, "You're my mate, dumbass." Let him mull that over in his thick skull.

He was silent for a moment. She could almost hear the wheels spinning in his head. Finally he asked, "How do you know?"

Yanking her wrist from his grasp she rubbed the sore skin and grumbled, "I just know."

"If this is another trick..."

"It's not a trick!" she snapped. "God knows I wish it were. Do you think I want to bound to someone like _you_?"

He actually looked surprised, then irritated. "What is so wrong with me vampire?" He sounded as if she'd insulted him.

She gawked at him. "Seriously, were you _not_ just here two seconds ago?"

That smug look returned as he smirked. "I was here while you were thrusting to my hand and moaning my name."

Bastard. He was a complete bastard.

His look turned dark once more. "And when you were readying to feed off me."

"I wasn't!" At least not intentionally. Even now she could still taste him on her tongue.

"Right." He eyed her dubiously. "If I'm your mate then you need to be claimed by me, yes? You need to mark me and taste my blood?"

She stiffened. "You seem awfully knowledgeable on the topic."

He shrugged, stepping back from her. "Nicholas explained it to me once."

Of course he had. For centuries her brother had thought of nothing else but finding his mate. He'd looked everywhere, had even turned to witches and seers for help. Each century he'd grown worse, obsessed with his task.

Then one day he'd just given up.

She didn't know why, he never spoke of it. But she would never forget his bleak expression, the total hopelessness in his eyes. He'd never been the same since, as if he were only half a man. As if something vital were missing.

She dreaded that happening to her.

"Then you know I can't help the way I feel. Even if I despise you."

"What would you like me to do about it vampire?" he asked coldly. "I might be your mate, but you are certainly not mine."

That hurt.

_He doesn't want me..._

As long as she could remember she'd dreamed of what her fated mate might be like. He would be strong. A skilled warrior, one to be feared. And yet he would also be gentle and fair. He would care and protect her as if she were something precious. Her mate would do anything for her, even at the cost of his life. He would desire her above all else, claiming her with a ferocious need.

This male before her was not that man.

Lumiere was broken, heartless. He was a savage killer, full of rage hidden behind his calm demeanor. At first she'd been enthralled at how ruthlessly he'd killed those demons. She'd admired his strength and ability. Now she saw him for what he really was.

A monster.

Raising her chin she closed off her emotions, sealed away her heart. She would never belong to someone like him. Her voice cold she sneered, "Not to worry human. I have no intention of being bound to you."

No vampire had have ever forsaken their mate but by god, she would be the first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay folks, works been tough. As always thank you for your reviews and support! They keep me motivated to keep writing. I'm half asleep so hopefully this chapter wont have too many errors. *big yawn* I may go back through tomorrow and make minor edits. The demons are of my own creation from another story I'm working on.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Change of Plans  
**

"It's not happening," Lumiere hissed.

Alex rolled her eyes, pulling on her boots. "I'm going after the one horned demon."

"I am not following you around on some god damn revenge mission," Lumiere argued, his voice darkening with each word.

She glared over at him, her patience wearing thin. "Then don't." After discovering that her time in the dungeons had lasted nearly two months she was even more resolved to seek revenge. And with each passing hour her prey was slipping away.

Due to the harsh storm and her own weakened state they stayed another night in the cabin. It has been absolute hell. Lumiere was on edge, ill-tempered and extremely distrustful of her. While she still suffered from hunger and the burning need to have her mate. She sighed, two months of starvation and torture only to be rescued by her fated mate and then tortured in another sense. How ironic.

Glancing out the window she frowned. The sun had set and the night was clear. Even though she was still starving and weak she refused to stay another day. The close proximity to Lumiere in the small cabin was driving her mad. She ached in ways she'd never imagined possible. Her body yearned for him; she burned as if on fire. She needed space. She needed to feel strong again.

She needed revenge.

Lumiere started pacing, tugging at his hair. She'd realized that he did this whenever he was on the razor's edge. "My job is to bring you back to your brother. What you do from that point is none of my concern."

"Then bring me back _after _I kill the one horned demon."

"Fuck!" Swinging his fist he punched a wall, the wood cracking from the force. "That was not our arrangement!" He rounded on her, his look downright feral. "I swear vampire, if I have to knock you out and drag your ass I am returning you to your brother."

She took a step back cautiously. Alex had learned very quickly that this man made good on his threats. "Do so and I will make sure your curse is never broken."

Lumiere stiffened before his face turned murderous. "I will slaughter you woman. I swear to god."

Alex balked. Again it struck her painfully that this man was her mate. What had she done to deserve this? A weaker woman would have curled into a ball of despair and cried. But she was not weak. She was a fucking warrior! She would find a way to break herself from him.

And that meant using what she knew of him, such as his curse. She didn't know the details but she guessed it had something to do with his long life. And that Lumiere would do anything to break it.

"Try me." _Yea, that's it Alex, push the murderous human even further._

He walked right up to her, looming over her much smaller frame. "You push me too far," he warned softly.

She swallowed. Too close, he was too close. His scent hit her and she just stopped herself from shuddering. "You don't understand. I can't go back. Not yet." His eyes flickered over her face, had her eyes turned black?

"Why not?" he finally asked bitterly.

"I need to do this. All that time, day after day, I stayed sane by promising myself I would have revenge. If I return home the demon could escape me forever. I need to track him now."

Turning his back Lumiere scoffed, "That's not my problem."

She winced, taken aback once again by how cold he was. "It became your problem when you accepted this job."

He began pacing once more, scowling over at her. "The hell it did. My terms are clear."

Tapping her foot she crossed her arms over her chest. He was so damn stubborn! "Fine, but we have another problem."

Lumiere threw his hands up, still pacing. "Please enlighten me."

"You're my mate, which means that I have to be with you. Even if you return me to my brother I will only follow you."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you, you are not mine."

"I don't have a choice in this!" she snapped. "Even if you chained me down the urge would be too great. Vampires have been known to chew their own limbs off to get to their mates. But if we hunt down the demon we might be able to find a way around this at the same time."

"And how is hunting down this demon going to help you?" he asked as if speaking to a child.

"I happen to know a very powerful seer. I plan to speak with her about the demon…and about breaking this bond."

He stilled at this. His handsome expression flickering between alarm and hatred he asked, "An enchantress?"

_Shit. S_he couldn't afford to have him back down on this. "No, but she can see things," she lied smoothly.

She felt immediate guilt for lying. Jinx was in fact an enchantress, a rare and powerful mystical being. The woman was also bat shit crazy, able to see the future she struggled to remain in the present. But if anyone could help her it would be the witch.

Lumiere scowled, studying her expression. "And this woman, she can see things?"

She nodded. "For a price. And she's never wrong." He paused, as if considering it. She felt a spark of hope, adding carefully, "And she might know a way out of your curse too. You could be free of it without needing my brother."

That definitely got his attention. "How far is she?"

She forced her features to remain neutral even though her heart was pounding. "A five day's hike…maybe."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, his expression thoughtful. She knew what he was thinking. As they had no way to teleport the travel back to her home would take three weeks at the least. Five day's in comparison was a far better alternative.

She still didn't fully understand why Nicholas hadn't provided Lumiere with a teleportation amulet. She knew her brother had to have seen the witches for the mystic wards; they could have easily enchanted an amulet for him. Hell, she was certain they had several collecting dust at the Black manor. Her own amulet had been taken by the one horned demon. Probably what he used to escape, the prick.

The amulet not only gave her the ability to travel instantaneously but an advantage in battle, allowing her to move around her opponents or escaping them completely.

She had an uneasy feeling that Nicholas may have been setting her up, forcing her to spend time with this human. Had he known already that Lumiere was her mate? She couldn't see how. The only one who would have seen this was Jinx, and Nicholas had not spoken to the seer in decades.

Sensing Lumiere was still on the fence and desperate she offered, "Lets make a deal. If the seer can't find the demon or tell you how to break your curse then we will go home, I won't fight you. At the most you lose five days."

X X X

Lumiere scrutinized the woman in front of him. He knew Alexandria was making a play, but he also couldn't see a fault in her logic.

He felt unease about visiting a seer. Anything supernatural sent shivers up his spine. _But if she knows how to break this curse..._

Pacing once more he rubbed a hand over his chest. Even if the seer couldn't break the curse she might point him in another direction. He had no doubts that Nicholas would keep his vow but something could go wrong. In the event that he failed to return Alexandria an alternative option would be wise.

Damn it, but if the seer could not help him that meant five more days with the vampire.

He eyed her as he paced. Even though he'd hunted and fed her wild game she'd grown even thinner, her face more gaunt. Her skin had turned back to that ghastly grey. He knew the woman was starving, that she needed something more substantial, but he couldn't bring himself to offer his blood.

And the way she watched him, those red eyes followed his every move. He wasn't even sure she was aware of it. When she caught his scent her eyes would turn black as night. Each time he saw those red orbs darken he knew she desired him. And it excited him.

Shaking his head he forced his gaze away from her. He needed to focus.

He'd heard of seers before, those who could see glimpses of the future. After his master had been cursed King Adam had sought several, but none of them could foresee a way to break his curse. This woman could be no different.

But still, if she failed to help him Alexandria would go with him without a fight. He truly did not want to have to force her cooperation. If he accompanied her to find this demon she was more likely to end up dead. _And me still cursed..._

And there was the problem of this so called mating. If what the woman said was true she was bound to him, would follow him anywhere. He tried not to think on _why_ that didn't bother him as much as it should.

"What about the sun? I planned out the journey to Black manor. I don't know what lies ahead to this seer."

Alexandria blinked, as if surprised he would have considered this. Which irritated him. Of course he'd taken her needs into consideration. The last thing he wanted was for the vampire to burn to a crisp because he failed to find suitable lodgings.

"I think I'll be okay. I know of several small villages and this mountain range is full of caves." She shrugged. "Worse case scenario you can bury me in the dirt until the sun sets."

He scowled at that. The thought of her small body buried under ground, trying to avoid the sun, the dirt clogging her lungs..."I'm not burying you in the fucking dirt."

She raised a brow. "Wow, and here I thought you'd jump all over that idea."

He gave her a look then sighed. "Very well, we will see this seer." She broke out into a grin, her eyes glittering with excitement. He stared at her, struck by how beautiful she was. She'd never looked at him like that before. Then her eyes flicked to his neck and he went cold once more. "Finish getting ready and lets get the hell out of here."

Her grin faded and he felt a twinge of guilt. Forcing himself to ignore it he turned away.

They left the cabin without a word. Once they hit the forest they moved quickly, ducking around trees, their steps silent. The night was cool, the air crisp with the scent of rain. Lumiere dragged in a deep breath, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

They managed to keep pace for several hours before Alexandria's speed faltered to a slow walk. Panting she leaned against a tree, wiping a hand over her brow.

"Am I going to need to carry you vampire?" Lumiere asked in all seriousness, his eyes moving about the forest. They were just north of the demon compound and he didn't wish to linger.

She waved a hand dismissively. "Just let me catch my breath."

Leaning back against a tree he waited. "Would you like me to find you something to eat?"

She winced and paled even further. He knew the animals disgusted her. The last one she'd barely choked down, gagging as she went. It had bothered him to watch. _She wouldn't suffer with my blood..._

"I can wait until the next village."

Lumiere felt an immediate stab of jealously. "You plan to feed off another human?" Would it be a male? His fists clenched.

"Well I do need to eat Lumiere." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Unless you wish to volunteer?"

"You know I wont." Even he didn't sound convinced. He debated before asking, "Do you typically feed off men?"

She raised a brow. "Yes."

"Why men and not women?"

She shrugged, "Do you sleep with men?"

"No, but I'm not attracted to males."

"Same concept." She took a step closer to him, her eyes blackening once more. Lumiere swallowed, fighting a wave of arousal. "And besides, men enjoy my bite."

He didn't want to know about this. He didn't. _Fuck!_ "Is that so?"

She smirked, taking another step. "I'm told it's very pleasurable."

His mind reeled with images. Alexandria sinking those little fangs into his neck as she worked his cock. He could just imagine...Wait, she'd been told? "Have you ever been bitten?" _Say no..._

She shook her head, "No, biting another vampire is...personal." She took one last step, pressing her hand against his chest. He let her, part of him wondering where she would take this and part of him desiring her touch.

"How so?"

She fiddled with the lapel of his coat. "Sharing blood...it's brings a connection. It's only done between mates." Her eyes flicked up to his, black pools in the moonlight. "If you were a vampire you would drink from me. You would mark me as yours while you claimed me."

His cock shot hard at the very idea of it. He would sink his fangs so deep inside her, fucking her lush body at the same time. _She'd come on my cock while I drank from her sweet flesh..._"And would you like that?" he asked, his voice rough.

She flushed. "Yes. I would beg you for more. I'd want it again and again."

He shuddered. Leaning down he tugged on a lock of her hair. "And where would I bite you little vampire? You're neck?"

She rose up on her toes, her mouth close to his. "My neck to leave your mark. Then anywhere you'd like."

His eyes dipped lower, to the full swell of her breasts. What if he drank from her there? He trailed his finger from her hair down her neck, over her collarbone to the top of her breast. "What about here?"

She whimpered and nodded. "Yes." Her nipples hardened under her blouse and it took all of his control not bend his head to those lush breasts and take one in his mouth.

Instead he trailed his finger lower, circling her nipple. Her hands clenched is his coat as she made a little sound in her throat. "What about here vampire? Would you let me bite and suck you here?"

"Yes. I want you too." She looked up at him, her dark eyes glazed with need.

His cock jerked and he just barely resisted the urge to buck against her. Snarling he wrapped one arm around her waist. With his other hand he cupped her between her thighs. She cried out, her hips jerking. "What about here Alexandria?" he rasped.

Her eyes went wide, as if she'd never dreamt of such a thing, before they went heavy and full of lust. "Lumiere..." Her tongue darted over her plumb lip.

He groaned, lowering his head, fully intending to devour those sweet lips.

A branch snapped.

He stiffened, his head snapping up to stare over her head into the forest. The back of his neck pricked. He ducked to the side, dragging Alexandria with him, just as an arrow flew by his head and sank into the tree behind them. Rage seared through him, his blood pumping. He didn't know what infuriated him more, the fact that the demons were hiding like cowards or that he'd been one inch away from tasting Alexandria's soft lips.

"Demons," he hissed, unsheathing his sword. "Stay here."

"The fuck I am," Alex shot back, unsheathing both her swords smoothly.

"You're too weak to fight woman!" he barked before stepping to the side casually just as another arrow flew by his head. "Show yourselves."

A dozen demons appeared out of the darkness like ghosts, weapons drawn. They had long black horns, tipped with blue flame. _Shit, Fiery!_

"We want the vampire," the leader barked. "Now human."

Lumiere smirked. "Come and get her demon."

The demon raised a brow. "They said you were a cold killer human. We will get revenge for our fallen brethren."

"So be it." Just as he made to advance Alexandria darted in front him as a blur. In one move she slashed her sword at the demon closest to her. The demon's head rolled to the ground.

With a roar they attacked in force. Lumiere rushed forward, deflecting a sword as it barreled towards Alexandria's back. She ducked behind the attacking demon smoothly, her sword piercing through his chest while the other removed his head.

Lumiere felt himself grin, turning quickly and dispatching another demon as Alexandria fought behind him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, the way she moved, fluid with perfect grace. She was small, physically weaker than her opponents so she used her size and speed to her advantage. She darted around them, only moving in close when she had a kill shot, her swords flashing.

He could watch her fight all day. His blood heated with excitement. God, how long had it been? Laughing he turned to the demon in front of him, slicing his knee. As the demon fell he tossed his sword to his other hand, swinging his arm backward he removed the demon's head.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw blue flame, jumping back just as the orb of fire hit the ground where he'd just been standing. The demons were filling their free palms with fire as their swords lite up with blue flames. Their bodies seem to darken, turning deep shades of blue.

"They're going demonic. Alexandria, watch it," Lumiere warned before rushing towards the demon's. When demonic their power and strength would increase. They needed to kill them quickly. He ducked and dodged as they lunged balls of blue fire at his head. His sword connected with one of the burning blades, the metal vibrating, before he quickly jumped out of the way of another fireball. He snarled as the leader advanced on him, his muscles flexing.

Alexandria whirled by him, dropping to the ground she slid right between another demon's legs before jumping up and slashing him through with her swords. She began to tackle another demon as Lumiere engaged the leader.

When their blades struck Lumiere had to grit his teeth at the force. Tightening his wrist he moved around the creature, dodging fire attacks and deflecting the demon's sword. The leader turned, slashing downward. Lumiere dodged to the side, saw an opening. He went in to make the kill just as Alexandria took a hit in the stomach and was sent flying backward.

_Shit!_ He jumped back, catching her mid air and landing on his feet with such force he slid backward for several feet.

She blinked up at him and grinned. "Nice catch."

He scowled down at her. "Stop fucking around."

"Yes sir." She lept from his arms and ran back into the fray, slicing off another head as she went.

Turning back to the leader he just barely raised his sword, a fireball striking the metal and bursting into blue sparks. Wincing he blinked his eyes against the glare just as the demon swung his sword. Too late, he couldn't avoid it. He turned, taking the hit down his back as he flipped the blade hilt in his hand and stabbed backward, his sword sinking into the demons ribcage.

Pain radiated down his back as the demon roared in fury, grabbing the blade in his burning palm and gripping it tight. Lumiere snarled and twisted the sword, pulling it free just in time to deflect another blow. He saw Alexandria stagger, barely deflecting a blow herself from her opponent. He could tell she was laboring to continue, slowly being surrounded.

Shit, he had to kill this fucker quickly and get to Alexandria.

One eye on the vampire he snatched the leaders wrist and slammed his face into his nose. The man howled, stepping back. It was all Lumiere needed, he swung his sword and took his head clean off.

He turned towards Alexandria just as she dodged another fireball. The move exposed her back. "Allie!" he shouted, running forward as a sword sliced clean through her chest from behind.

Her eyes widened in surprise, glancing down at the blade as it slid back out. She slumped to her knees, her swords clattering around her as she clasped her hands over the wound.

_The fuckers! _Lumiere saw red. He bellowed with pure rage and rushed towards them. One of the demon's saw him and stepped back, shaking his head before disappearing into thin air.

The others turned to fight. Lumiere attacked them viciously, uncaring if they wounded him. He took the blows, using the openings to slice off limbs and heads. Fire crashed all around him, singed his clothes. His bad leg screamed in pain, he ignored it, letting it increase his rage. He snarled, hacking away one by one until the demons lay in bloody heaps.

Dropping beside Alexandria he pressed his hand against her chest, feeling the blood seep through. "Allie?"

"I'm okay...just missed my heart. That would have hurt," she gasped with a weak chuckle. Then she stiffened, falling backward.

Catching her he pulled her against his chest. "Stay with me," he ordered, giving her a shake. "Come on baby."

She opened her mouth and a line of blood leaked between her lips. Her eyes were black, this time with pain. "I'm too weak...can't heal."

_She needs blood. _He looked around, at all the bodies lying before him.

As if reading his thoughts she shook her head. "Not feeding on those fuckers."

"Damn it Alexandria, this is not the time to pick and choose!" he argued.

Her eyes flicked shut, her body going limp. He swore his heart stopped.

"Wake up!" he gave her another shake but she didn't stir. "Fuck!" He looked around him once more then back down at her, bloody and weak. Hurt because he'd failed to protect her.

Pursing his lips he made a decision.

Snagging his knife he shoved up his sleeve and ran the blade down his forearm. As the blood welled he held his arm over her mouth. "Drink vampire!"

* * *

This chapter was a bit long but I figured you'd waited so maybe a longer chapter wasn't so bad. Hope it was worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Yes, made it for the weekend. As always thank you for your reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome possums and keep me motivated. Again, half asleep so sorry for any errors. I will go back and fix them tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Vampires Bite**

Alex jerked awake, clutching at her chest. Her brow was cold and clammy; her hands shaking as she vigorously rubbed her palm over the exposed skin.

_Healed?_

She frowned; her skin was smooth where the sword had pierced her. But how? She'd been too weak to heal, not without blood. She racked her brain, trying to remember what happened.

She was lying on a soft sleeping pallet and someone had cleaned and dressed her in a large white tunic. Physically she was exhausted, weaker than she'd ever been before and yet she felt alive, as if her body were buzzing. What the hell happened?

A water droplet dripped on her nose. She brushed it away, staring up at a ceiling of vast stalactites. They glistened with moisture, the tiny pearls glittering in shades of orange and red. _A cave._

Sitting up gingerly she looked around. The cave was small, with a large tunnel towards the front and a smaller one off to the side. She guessed they must be deep inside the mountain. There was a small fire beside her, the warm flames heating her skin and casting a soft glow.

She swallowed, her eyes focusing on the male beyond the flames. Lumiere was shirtless, his skin marred with scratches. He had fresh bandages running along both arms and over his hard torso. His coat was on his lap and he was stitching up a long gash along the back.

Alex gazed on helplessly, completely captivated. The firelight danced along his skin and reflected in his dark eyes. A stray lock of blonde hair had fallen across his forehead and he had a day's growth of beard along his strong jaw. Somehow the bandages and wounds only increased her attraction. He was truly magnificent.

She'd never wanted anything so badly.

As if sensing her eyes on him Lumiere tensed. Without looking up he remarked smoothly, "You're awake."

She felt herself blush, _busted. "_What happened?"

He looked up, his dark eyes gleaming. Even exhausted her body responded. "I killed the remaining demons and carried you to this cave."

Biting her lip she asked nervously, "How did I heal? The demons…"

He cut her off, "I gave you my blood."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

He looked back down at his task as if bored. "You were bleeding out. I did what had to be done."

She gawked at him, her mind reeling. "Let me get this straight. You gave me _your_ blood and I was _unconscious_!" The last part came out as more of a shriek.

He glanced back up at her with a frown. "Yes."

"What the fuck!" she cried.

He raised a brow in surprise. "You're upset?"

He'd given her blood and she'd missed it! How long had she yearned to taste him? Alex wanted to kill something. "You couldn't have like tried to wake me?"

"I did try to wake you," Lumiere sighed with exasperation. "I could not so I force-fed you."

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, flopping back down. His scent wafted up at her. Raising the shirt collar to her nose she sniffed and was assaulted by his scent. It was like a punch in the gut. _I'm wearing his shirt._

"You _are_ upset," Lumiere remarked.

Oddly she felt tears sting her eyes, which was stupid. Why was she crying? Because she'd missed out on the one opportunity to know what her mate tasted like? She sniffed, wiping a hand over her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Lumiere asked incredulous.

"Noo…" she sniveled.

She heard him sigh loudly before he stood up and approached her. Looming over her Lumiere placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "I don't understand why this is so upsetting. You're wounds are completely healed."

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled miserably.

Shaking his head he turned his back on her. Alex let out a loud gasp at the sight of his back. There was a deep slash from his left shoulder down to his right hip. The wound was red and angry; the skin around it singed.

"Lumiere!" Jumping up she grabbed his hips, holding him in place. "You're hurt!"

He glanced over his shoulder. "It's nothing. My body will heal in a few days."

"Are you joking? Have you seen this?" She could only imagine the pain he was in. Instincts screamed inside her. She needed to care for him and take away the hurt. "Sit down."

He exhaled loudly. "I said I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking," she hissed, tugging on his shoulders.

He relented with a curse, sitting cross-legged on the pallet and leaning towards the fire. Alex pulled over several travel bags, rummaging through them.

"There's salve in that side compartment," Lumiere indicated. "And clean water in the pot by the fire."

"Okay." Finding the salve she dug out a clean rag then fetched the water before settling behind his back. Wetting the cloth she hovered over the wound, almost afraid to touch it. "This will hurt."

"I know." Leaning over he pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his bag and a cigar. He took a deep swallow of the whiskey before lighting the cigar and mumbling around a puff of smoke, "Do it."

Swallowing hard she nodded, "Here goes."

She pressed the rag to top of his wound. He stiffened and grunted but didn't give any other indication that he was in pain. Worrying her bottom lip she carefully cleaned the wound, washing away bits of dirt.

As she worked his breaths became ragged. He swallowed large swigs of liquor, the sweet scent of his cherry cigar surrounding them. To distract them both she asked, "Why do you want to break your curse?"

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you ever answer?"

He took another drink of whiskey. "Ask me another question."

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"War. A lot of them," he answered through gritted teeth.

"You're good at it," she admitted.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. "So are you."

Her heart pinged at the compliment. She'd always prided herself on her skill in battle. "Thank you." Frowning she rubbed her free hand over her newly healed chest. "You should see me at full strength."

"I'm sure it's a sight," he mused. "Do you enjoy fighting?"

She thought a moment. "Not as much as I used too. Most vampires fall into bloodlust during battle, they go crazed feeding off their enemies but I never did. I never felt it until…" she broke off with a shrug. "After a time it wears on you, ya know?"

Another swig of whiskey. "I do."

"In my day I used to take on whole legions. I was really something…"

"How old are you?" Lumiere asked.

"A little over four centuries." She wagged her eyebrows at him behind his back. "I'm an older woman."

"Perhaps physically," he drawled, flicking his cigar into the fire.

"Hey!" She feigned insult, slapping his shoulder with the rag. He fell silent, drinking more whiskey. After a moment she stated carefully, "You know we aren't so different."

He stiffened, glaring back at her. "I'm nothing like you."

"In what way?"

"For one I'm not a vampire."

She snorted. "No, but you're still cursed and immortal. What's the difference?"

"I don't drink blood like a leech," he sneered.

She winced. "I'm not a leech."

"Yea right. Are you almost done yet vampire?" he asked coldly.

She sighed, he was so difficult. "Almost." Opening the salve she spread it over his wound. It was cool to the touch and smelled softly of mint. As she applied it Lumiere relaxed and sighed. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes," he groaned.

Her cheeks heated and her eyes immediately zoned in on his neck. She could see his pulse fluttering. Her fangs ached as she swallowed. He was completely exposed to her like this. All she had to do was lean in slightly…

Shaking her head she clenched her teeth and willed the urge away. Even though Lumiere had given her his blood her body had used it to heal her wounds, negating it completely. She was still fucking starving.

_He's trusting you now, don't ruin it!_

Leaning away from him she said a little too loudly, "All done!" Lumiere rose with a grunt, before staggering to the side and grabbing at the cave wall.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped up, catching him and steadying him on his feet.

X X X

_Shit!_

Lumiere shook his head as the room swam briefly. He was completely shit faced.

That's what he got for drinking half a bottle of whiskey like it was water. Although he had fought not to show it the pain in his back had been excruciating. Now it throbbed only slightly, the liquor and slave quickly dissipating his discomfort.

"Lumiere?" Alexandria gave him a soft shake. He frowned down at her. She was pressed against him, her full breasts flat against his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. One of her soft hands was flat against his chest. He shivered; her skin was cold as ice.

"Fine," he grated huskily. "Too much to drink."

"Do you need my help?"

"No." He leaned his back against the cave wall, the cool rock soothing against his wound. Without even thinking he blurted, "You're cold vampire."

She let him go with a start, taking a step back. "Sorry, it's the blood loss."

He fought back his rising irritation, he hadn't told her to stop touching him. Unconsciously he reached out, wrapping his hand in the front of her borrowed shirt and pulling her towards him as he growled, "I gave you my blood."

_And still she suffers._

Her eyes widened before she bit her lip. "I know but I used it to heal."

He let his eyes travel over her body, his cock stirring at the sight. She was wearing his shirt and fuck if that didn't turn him on. It engulfed her small frame, tighter around her wide hips before stopping just above her knees. Her short black hair was tousled about her face, her pouty lips parted and moist. She looked downright fuckable.

His eyes lingered on her high breasts, pressing against his shirt. He could see her hard nipples and licked his lips, envisioning them in his mouth. He knew she was completely naked under that shirt, had undressed her himself. At the time she'd been hurt and covered in blood, he hadn't allowed himself to look at her body.

And why the fuck hadn't he looked?

"Then you need more, is that what you're saying?" he asked absently, pulling her closer still until she had to crane her neck up to look at him.

"Y…yes…" she stammered. Her eyes shot to his neck, turning black in an instant. His cock shot hard at the sight.

_She want's my blood._

And why the hell shouldn't he give it to her? At that moment he couldn't think of one fucking reason not too. He raised his head, his look fierce. "Well go on vampire. Take it."

She gasped, her eyes wavering between his neck and his face before focusing back on his neck. She licked her lips hungrily, leaning up on her toes. He gritted his teeth and turned his head as he felt her breath along his neck. Her little tongue darted out, flicking along his skin. She moaned as he resisted the urge to clasp her head closer.

The anticipation was building, driving him mad. Fuck, he wanted this.

She was trembling, her hands pressed against his chest, her little black claws scraping his skin. He clenched his fists at his sides, waiting. Just as he thought she'd sink her little fangs into his flesh she hesitated. "Lumiere, are you sure?"

"I told you to do it woman," he ordered roughly. She made a little sound before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She tongued the soft spot of his neck, preparing him. The action was erotic, intensifying his need. His cock was leaking into his trousers and he just stopped himself from thrusting against her. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her closer. "Jesus Allie, just do it."

She gave one last long lick, whimpering in her throat. Then she sank her fangs into his flesh.

"Fuck!" he bellowed, his head falling back against the cave wall. Her bite was euphoric. The pleasure shot through his body, making him shudder. Nothing could feel so good, nothing.

Then she started to suck.

He roared with pleasure. His hands slammed down to clutch her generous ass. He hauled her up against him, his hips bucking widely, thrusting between her thighs. She moaned, drinking deep as he lost all control.

Each time she sucked the pleasure intensified, driving him mad with lust. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this much pleasure, never. He kneaded her soft curves, his breaths ragged as he rocked against her. His seed was rising up his cock, pushing him to the brink. He was going to fucking come in his trousers just from this, harder than he'd ever had before.

Alexandria moaned and bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts. Her nipples pressed hard against his chest, her little body shaking and he knew she was close. _She's going to come against me while she drinks my blood._

He slapped her ass and she groaned. "Come for me," he commanded with a snarl. "I want you to fucking come just from this." He twisted, slamming her against the cave wall. She didn't release her bite, giving a muffled cry against his skin as her little claws dug into his shoulders. Her movements became erratic, desperate. "That's it, give to me little vampire. Come against me."

He felt her stiffen, heard her deep moan. He drove against her, pushing her over the edge. She writhed widely as she came, soft sounds in her throat_._ He gave a brutal yell. His cock throbbed, his thrusts becoming sloppy. "Fuck Allie! Harder."

She whimpered and clenched her teeth, her fangs sinking even deeper.

"Ah, fuck yes!" His hands squeezed her ass, the lush curves filling his palms. "Keep going baby, gonna make me come." He gave one last hard thrust, his eyes rolling back into his head as his seed began to pump from his cock. He bellowed with pleasure after each shot, burying his face against her neck.

Alexandria released her bite, pressing her face against his chest. When his hard shudders finally ceased he dragged in a ragged breath. His brain fought to comprehend what had just happened. Had he just let Alexandria drink from him, willingly?

He looked up, blinking his eyes, his vision blurry. He was drunk.

He stiffened as realization hit him. He was fucking drunk and she'd taken advantage. He pushed away from her with a snarl, shame heating his face. His fucking trousers were wet with his seed, blood dripping from his neck.

Alexandria blinked up at him, her eyes wide and unfocused.

And then she changed right before his eyes. Her grey skin warmed, turning a soft pale pink. Her lush body grew even more so, her curves fuller. The silky black of her hair took on a healthy sheen. He swallowed as her hollow cheeks filled out, her heart shaped face softening. The dark circles under her eyes disappeared as her pale lips turned a soft ruby red.

God fucking help him, she was perfection.

Something deep within him whispered, _Mine._

* * *

Ah! Whats going to happen!?

I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. It could be the sleep deprivation talking. Hopefully it was hot enough for ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Yea, two chapters in one weekend. The seer is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Predictions and Schemes  
**

Lumiere struggled for control. What the fuck was happening to him?

Alexandria licked her red lips, running her hands down her sides as if in pleasure. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her face flushed.

Despite having just had the orgasm of his life he shot hard once more. He knew her skin would be warm from his blood, waiting for his touch. She was seducing him with one god damn look. The King of Seduction being seduced by a half dead vampire, _what the fuck_?

She sauntered up to him, her wide hips swaying. He swallowed hard, unable to move away. He stood stiff, his fists clenched as she placed her hands on his chest.

Hot, her skin was so hot.

"Lumiere," she murmured, her soft voice husky.

His mind screamed, _take her. Pin her to the fucking ground. _"What have you done to me?" he whispered brokenly.

Her brow furrowed as she gazed up at him. "Don't you want me?"

His jaw ticked. "Damn it woman, what the fuck have you done?" he roared.

She flinched, her face paling. "I didn't do anything." She pressed closer to him, too damn close. "Please Lumiere, I need more."

She needed him to take her. _She wants me too. _

Rage and desire warred within him. He knew the look on his face was murderous, yet she didn't back away. Her eyes were glazed, slightly unfocused. "Are you drunk?"

She gave him a sheepish look. "It was in your blood."

His cock was hard as steel, his body demanding he claim her. He had the most exquisite woman he'd ever known drunk and pressed against him, begging him to take her. That inner voice was raging he take her, now. He grabbed the front of her shirt, his desire rocking. She caught her breath, her little fangs glinting.

It was a hard reminder. He crashed back to reality.

She's not human, he didn't want this. He didn't want to be bound to a vampire for eternity. He wanted to age, to die. She was twisting him up, making him feel doubt.

And it pissed him off.

He shoved away from her with a growl. She stumbled back, hitting the cave wall, eyes wide. "Lumiere…"

"No," he interrupted her. "I don't want you Alexandria. When my job is done I'm gone. You'd best accept that now."

Her lower lip trembled, her eyes watering. "I can't."

Guilt rode him, he ignored it. "Then you best hope your seer knows a way out of this," he said harshly. "Because I will _never_ want you leech." The words felt foul leaving his mouth, as if he knew it was a lie.

The look on her face had his gut twisting, as if he'd just stabbed a knife into her heart. Then she tensed, her face turning cold.

"Allie," he warned.

She lunged forward with a growl. In a blink she was standing in front of him, her fist slamming into his face. He flew backward, smashing into the opposite wall. He growled with anger, bracing himself against the rock as blood dripped from his lip.

Her eyes burned black, the skin beneath darkening with her rage. Her fangs were barred, her body tensed for another strike.

"Thank you for reminding me what you are," he lashed out, spitting blood to the ground with a snarl.

Alexandria balked, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Lumiere, I didn't mean too."

"Go to hell Allie," he snapped before storming out of the cave. He didn't look back, stalking angrily into the awaiting daylight. Escaping to the one place she couldn't follow.

X X X

She was furious.

Alex trailed behind Lumiere down a beaten path, grumbling under her breath. It had been days since the cave incident. Lumiere wouldn't even so much as look at her, ignoring her completely whenever possible.

She wanted to kill a dozen more demons just to sooth her frustration.

Her body was still humming from his blood. The first drop has been pure ecstasy, powerful, his taste divine. She lusted for more, for him.

The sooner they reached Jinx the better.

As if he were thinking the same thing Lumiere stopped to ask with irritation, "How much further vampire?"

She shoved a branch out of her way with exasperation. "I told you I don't know. I've always teleported there." Again she was hit with a strange sense of guilt for lying to him about Jinx. Then she remembered his treatment of her and shoved it aside.

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

She bit her tongue, resisting the strong urge to smack him.

Reaching the crest of a hill they paused. Just below nestled into the forest was a small village. The lanterns buried invitingly as smoke curled from the chimneys.

Human scents drifted up to her, a familiar one among them. Alex felt a wave or relief. "This is it."

"Finally." Lumiere descended the hill quickly, as if he couldn't wait to be free of her. Alex followed, her heart hammering with each step. This was it. She would find a way to break from him, to forsake her one true mate.

To do what had never been done before.

As they entered the village she was struck with an overwhelming sadness. Her heart ached, empty and full of longing. She faltered, watching Lumiere's strong back as he walked purposely through the town square.

_He doesn't want me._

And it was killing her. Placing her hand over her chest she forced herself to move forward. Step after step until they were standing in front of a small shop. Dried herbs and flowers hung in the windows, books and potions stacked up for display.

"Is this it?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes," she whispered. Dragging in a deep breath she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her senses were immediately assaulted with various herbs and potions. The small shop was cluttered and dusty, with books and vials piled over tables and shelves. Bookshelves lined each wall, stocked with assorted potions and crushed herbs. There were crystals that glowed pink and blue scattered around and several large animal skulls on the walls.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask if anyone was there a voice called from the back, "Back here!"

Lumiere and Alex shared a look before she shrugged. "Seer."

Heading further in they entered a large kitchen off the back of the shop, equally cluttered with even more animal skulls and scatters of parchment papers and vials.

Jinx sat at a worn wooden table, looking completely out of place among all the chaos. As always Alex was struck by her beauty. Enchantresses were preternaturally beautiful, powerful and intelligent. Jinx was no exception.

She sat reading a thick book with leather binding. Even though Alex knew Jinx had lived for almost eight centuries she appeared no older than her mid-twenties. Her long flowing hair was thick and shining, the blonde strands nearly white with an ethereal glow. Her hair was twisted back into a braid, stretching all the way down her back and to the floor, where it coiled about her feet like a snake.

Her body was small and lithe, the same height as Alex and almost as curvy. She wore a simple white dress, the soft fabric clinging to her curves, and a thick red shawl over her shoulders.

Even from where she stood Alex could feel the power emanating off the other woman.

Without looking up from her book Jinx said softly, "I wouldn't recommend that."

Alex realized that Lumiere was tense beside her, his features full of hatred. "A fucking enchantress," he growled.

Jinx looked up, her silver eyes gleaming. "Now, now mercenary. There's no need to try and kill me. I'm only here to help."

As she spoke Lumiere was already reaching for his sword. Alex jumped in front of him, shoving against his chest. "No Lumiere."

His furious gaze shot to her face. "You lied to me."

She recoiled, guilt riding her. "I had no choice, you wouldn't have come otherwise."

He stared at her incredulous before letting out a low snarl. He made as if to move towards her then frowned, standing in place. His face contorted with confusion before realization struck. "God damn it witch, release me!" he bellowed with pure rage.

Jinx grinned. "No can do human. If I did you would only do something you'd regret." Leaning back in her chair her grin widened. "Well now, this is interesting. A vampire mated to a cursed human." Her silver eyes glanced over Lumiere appreciatively. "And a hotty I must say."

Alex fought back a wave of annoyance. Jinx was ogling her mate like a piece of candy.

The witch waved her hand, "I know he's yours. No need to get fangy on me." Chuckling she tapped her fingers on the table. "He's strong." Her silver eyes took on a faraway look as she whispered, "So very strong."

Lumiere had gone completely still, his eyes fuming, belying his calm demeanor. Alex felt a shiver up her spine, as if she were watching a predator readying to strike. She remembered first seeing him at the demon compound, calm and collected, covered in blood. She knew immediately that he was far more dangerous like this then if he were yelling with rage.

Focusing on Jinx she asked, "Can you break my bond?"

Jinx blinked. "Why would you ever want to do that? Have you looked at him? Magnificent."

Alex sighed, clenching her teeth. "Jinx…"

Jinx ignored her, her focus back on Lumiere. "Don't be so angry human. You're going to hold this over her head for centuries. The things you'll get her to do to you even have me blushing." Jinx eyes lit up mischievously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lumiere snapped.

Jinx went on unperturbed, scribbling on a piece of paper. "As for your curse I see a way to break from it."

Lumiere's eyes widen. "What?"

"If you follow Alexandria to hunt down the one horned demon your curse will be broken."

"How is that possible?" Lumiere demanded. "Explain witch."

She shrugged before turning her attention back on Alex and smiling brightly. "Alexandria! How nice to see you."

Alex sighed; obviously Jinx was not fully there. "Hi Jinx."

"Where is your dashingly handsome brother?" Jinx peered around her, as if expecting Nicholas to come out of the shadows. Then she frowned and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I see, I'm behind." She raised her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Or am I ahead? I can never tell."

She scowled. "Are you all here Jinx?"

Jinx sighed. "Here, there. It's all relative."

Alex could tell the seer was slipping. That was the problem with Jinx, her visions kept her hopping between the present and the future, the lines between blurred. "About my mate…"

"Oh, you have a mate! Wait, we already talked about that didn't we?" Her starry gaze shot back to Lumiere. "You really can pick them Allie. Has he started calling you Allie yet?"

"Uh, yes…"

Lumiere twitched, his hand rising slightly. Jinx grinned once more, "Just look at him, already breaking through my enchantment. That's not easy you know. Now as far as your bond to this human I will give you the same answer. If you pursue the one horned demon your problem will be resolved."

"I don't understand." Jinx waved the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on in her face. Alex took it with a frown. "Jinx…"

"Oh look, a butterfly." Jinx's eyes went completely blank and Alex knew she was gone, submerged in a vision.

Lumiere suddenly took a step forward, gripping his sword hilt, the enchantment broken.

"Lumiere don't," Alex pleaded. He looked between her and the enchantress, his lips a harsh line. "Please, she told you how to break your curse."

"I wouldn't be cursed if not for one like her," he informed her harshly.

"She wasn't the one who did this to you. If you're angry take it out on me."

He stiffened, staring down at her. "You lied to me," he whispered, as if he'd never comprehended she'd do such a thing to him. He'd trusted her, and she'd betrayed him.

Releasing his sword he turned for the door. "Come vampire."

Biting her lip she followed as Lumiere led them out of the shop and to a tavern. He paid for a room before snagging her arm and dragging her towards the stairs. One man let out a breath, staring at her as they walked by. Lumiere turned on him angrily. "Keep looking and I'll rip your fucking eyes out."

The other man quickly averted his gaze, mumbling an apology.

"Lumiere," she hissed, tugging on her arm. He only gripped her tighter, pulling her up the stairs and to their room. Slamming the door behind them he glared at her.

For one heart stopping moment she wasn't sure what he'd do. Then he cursed, tossing his travel bags to the floor before flinging his arms in the air and pacing about the small room.

"Lumiere…"

"You lied to me Allie," he cut her off angrily. "Right to my face."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it." With jerky movements he unbuttoned his long coat, tossing it over a chair. "I need to think." Alex watched him carefully. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolling the sleeves over his forearms, never once stopping his pacing. "What am I going to do with you vampire?"

"If we go after the one horned demon…"

He cut her off again, "Your brother vowed he could break my curse if I returned you home."

"But I will still be bound to you!" she argued.

"As I've said that's not my problem."

"You can't mean that. What am I supposed to do, meet the sun?"

He didn't answer.

Her chest ached. She placed her hand over it unconsciously. "Is that what you expect me to do? Just end myself?"

"No!" he snapped bitterly. "I didn't say that."

"Then what do you want me to do?" she cried.

"I don't fucking know!" he yelled, rounding on her. She backed up; her back hitting the door just as his hands slammed down to the wood on either side of her head. He loomed over her, his brown eyes darkening with emotion. "I don't know what to do."

"But you know that you don't want me," she said softly.

Leaning down he rested his forehead against the door just above her shoulder. Like this she could see the fading mark of her bite on his neck. "I don't want to be bound to anyone. I don't want to be immortal. I grow weary of it. I want to grow old and die as men do."

Her eyes narrowed in understanding. "That's why you want to break your curse?"

Raising his head he looked down at her. "Yes. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes," she whispered brokenly.

He gave her a solemn look. "And what will you do Allie? Will you follow me? Will you watch me grow old and die? You said yourself a vampire can't live without their mate."

"But it doesn't have to be that way." He was already immortal. They could just walk away.

"I won't be moved on this," he stated firmly. Stepping away from her Lumiere sighed. "How do we even know that woman is right? She seemed half mad."

"She's never wrong," Alex assured him softly.

He rubbed a hand over his neck, suddenly appearing worn out. "Very well. We'll hunt this demon and break your bond."

_And your curse._ Suddenly she wasn't so sure that this was the right move. "Lumiere wait," she protested.

Gently he pushed her aside and opened the door. "I need a drink. And some space. The sun will be up soon. Block the windows and get some sleep."

She watched as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Then she slumped to the floor, her heart beating wildly, her mind reeling. If she sought her revenge she would sever her bond and Lumiere would break his curse.

She would lose him forever.

X X X

The enchantress watched unseen from the shadows as the seer handed the vampire a piece of paper. She tensed as Lumiere broke through Jinx' enchantment, moving to strike her down.

But the vampire stopped him, pleading with him to let her go. She could see the struggle in Lumiere's dark eyes, but eventually he relented.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, appearing behind Jinx as Lumiere and the vampire left the shop. The mercenary looked worse for wear and there was subtle limp in his step.

Jinx shook her head, as if clearing away the cobwebs and nodded. "I am."

"But Lumiere?" she raised her brows, sitting beside the other woman. She had no doubts that the mercenary would kill her just as soon as look at her. It was her curse that afflicted him after all.

"You trusted me with Gaston. Why not on this?" Jinx asked, absently inspecting her nail.

She had. When the seer had advised her about her niece's future husband she'd been dubious. However, upon seeing Gaston for the first time her doubts had vanished. There was no male more capable of caring for her niece then the massive hunter. Not that Evelyn needed protection anymore, not since she'd awaken her gifts as an enchantress.

Jinx continued thoughtfully, "Although I do feel bad about that. Poor Gaston doesn't know what he's signed up for."

"He can handle Evelyn."

"Ah yes, but their twins..." Jinx shuddered.

_Twins?_ She smiled, she couldn't wait to lay that on Evelyn.

"Do you feel guilt?" Jinx asked suddenly.

"No. He came to me," she remarked causally. "He knows I plot against him."

"Yes, Lord Cain is ever observant." Jinx winked at her. "He could always read you like an open book Victoria."

Victoria sighed, flicking a piece of parchment with her finger. "Do you not see my future cousin? Do you not know the outcome of this?"

Jinx shook her head. "I know you follow the right path. You will stop Lord Cain, but the details are...cloudy...as if in a fog. Perhaps you are not certain of your actions?"

Victoria clenched her teeth. "I have never been more firm. I will kill him. I must."

"And Nicholas Storm?"

"He does not know my motive for helping Alexandria. He only cares that his sister find her mate. This is very important too him for some reason."

"Ah yes." Jinx smiled. "He has a thing about that. He came to me once asking me to find his own mate."

"Oh?" Victoria smirked, _interesting_. "And what did you tell him?"

"Not what he wanted to hear," Jinx chuckled before her eyes fluttered.

"Jinx?" Victoria snapped her fingers in front of the seers face. Jinx didn't respond, lost in the future. Victoria sighed and waited, if she was anything it was patient.

After a moment Jinx blinked, her eyes coming back into focus. "What did I miss?"

Victoria smiled devilishly. "You were telling me about Nicholas Storm's mate."

* * *

Eek! All sorts of wheels in motion. For those that didn't read the last two stories Victoria is my version of the enchantress that cursed Beast and Lumiere. She is a little schemer, kind of important.

Okay, so I know this relationship is going up and down, but trust me I have a master plan. Besides we need some conflict or else this would be boring. Have no fear there will be smut soon...very soon...*wink*


	8. Author's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone!

I just have a quick announcement. Because this series has become so massive and my imagination is just running wild conjuring up this world I decided to take another look at this series as a whole and see what I can make of it.

I have completely re-written Claiming of the Beast, now titled Claiming of the Demon King, to fall more in line with this world I've created. I have added to the plot and more content, the smutty bits are very much still there!

This new version will be posted to WATTPAD under my WinterStarfire pin name! I will do the same with Claiming of the Hunter (this will not be rewritten but slightly edited as it is already all my own) and with Claiming of the Merc.

I will still continue to update Claiming of the Merc here as well! But there may be delays as I jump back and forth! As always thank you for your support. I hope with enough votes on wattpad I may actually get this publish! If it is even worthy...

Love WinterStarfire

PS I should have Chapter 8 up tonight and it's hot, hot, hot!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter even made me blush to write. Enjoy! Please don't mind any errors as I am half asleep...again. :) I will fix it tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Mercenary Surrenders**

Lumiere turned away from the whore, fighting his rising irritation. He'd wanted desperately to drown himself in liquor and woman. Yet the liquor tasted stale in his mouth and the whores were a pale comparison to the exquisite vampire waiting in his room.

Worse, he was craving her bite. God, the pleasure of it. With a snarl he slammed down his mug. _She's bewitched me._

And now he was stuck with her, would have to help her to hunt down this one horned demon. If he didn't she would be bound to him for eternity.

_And would that be so bad?_

He stifled a groan, he couldn't do it. There was no way he could stay with her for that long. Not without fucking her. He wanted her too badly. He should just leave now. Give up on the whole damn thing.

His grip on his mug tightened. The fact that he would even consider giving up infuriated him. This was all the fucking vampires fault. He got up, storming upstairs to their room, fully intending to bellow his rage at her.

Opening the door he froze.

Alexandria had blocked out the windows, the room dark and cool. She was curled up on the one bed, her arms wrapped around her pillow, sleeping soundly. He swallowed; she was dressed only in his shirt and the sight pleased him. Her bangs fell across her eyes and cheeks, softening her.

He was immediately struck with guilt. She looked so sweet, so innocent like this. How could he possibly take his frustrations out on her?

His anger dissipating he closed the door quietly. Taking off his shirt and boots he picked up a chair. Setting it beside the bed he sat down and watched her sleep.

Everything about her was perfection. Even her damn personality intrigued him, hard as nails one minute, sweet as a kitten the next. And the way she responded to him…

He shifted, his cock shooting hard.

Why shouldn't he just take her? She wanted him too, badly. Needed him to. They could both find pleasure; it didn't need to mean anything more. He could take her, over and over. And she could sink those fangs into his neck again...

He rubbed a hand over his mouth, groaning low at the very thought of it.

She stirred, those red eyes blinking open to stare over at him. "Lumiere?"

"Yes." His voice was rough, even to his ears.

She sat up, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I didn't expect you to come back."

He turned his head away from her. "I wasn't going too, not today anyway."

"So what happened?"

He looked to her once more, his gaze heated. "I want you."

She gasped, her eyes growing wide and shooting black in a second. His cock jerked at the sight, already wet with his seed. He was done fucking around with this. She was his.

"Come here," he ordered.

She swallowed but obeyed, climbing off the bed to stand before him. He reached up, pulling her onto his lap, letting her straddle his thighs on her knees. He just barely resisted the urge to buck his hips against her.

"This can't mean anything," he warned. He knew he was a bastard for doing this but he had to have her. _I just can't keep her. _To his surprise she nodded. "That's alright with you?"

"I need this. Badly," she whispered brokenly.

His desire soared. With a snarl he leaned up and claimed her lips. She moaned, opening up for him. He kissed her roughly, devouring her mouth. When her little tongue darted against his own he caught it with his teeth and sucked.

She whimpered, her hands gripping his hair. Her body was shaking against him, so full of want. He could feel her heat between those soft thighs. If he released his cock he could be buried inside her in seconds.

He let go of her tongue, leaning back to stare at her flushed features. She was panting lightly, her little fangs gleaming between her lips. He wanted to pin her down and fuck her. Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge. "Unbutton your shirt for me," he commanded huskily.

Alexandria bit her lip, raising shaking hands to the top button. He watched engrossed as she undid each one, the anticipation mounting. When she finally reached the last one she paused, waiting for him.

_She wants me to command her._ He hissed in a breath, clenching his hands into tight fists. He'd always had a dominate personality in the bedroom; he loved to master, to tame. And she needed him too.

"Open it."

With a whimper she complied, slowly easing aside both halves of the shirt, letting them fall against the sides of her waist. He nearly lost it at the sight of her breasts, high and full. Her nipples were hard, begging for his mouth.

She went to remove the shirt completely but he shook his head. "Leave it on. I like seeing you in it."

"You do?" she asked huskily.

"Aye. Now come up here."

She moaned, rising up on her knees and presenting her perfect breasts for his mouth. With a snarl he took what she offered. His hands clamped around her back, holding her in place as he took one hard peak into his mouth and sucked.

She cried out, arching her back, giving him more. He groaned against her, lapping as he sucked. _So fucking good. _He pulled back, releasing her back to take both of her breasts into his hands. Then he lifted them, pressing them together. He lapped at her nipples before sucking them both between his lips.

"Lumiere!" Her head fell back with a desperate moan.

He sucked harder, lashing with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. Her hips were rocking now, grinding against air with her desperate need. He let her breasts go with a growl, staring up at her. "So responsive, should I make you come just from this?"

She whimpered again and god he loved that sound. "I need more."

"More?" he asked, his voice thick with desire. "Where? Tell me."

She blushed. "You know where."

He smirked, running one hand open palmed down her hip. She sucked in a breath as he caressed the inside of her thigh. His nostrils flared, even her thighs were damp. "Here little vampire?"

"Yes," she nearly sobbed.

He dragged one finger up her inner thigh, just barely caressing her outer folds. _So wet. _She was dripping, ready for his cock. "Do you want my mouth? Or my fingers?"

"Anything!" she cried, thrusting her hips.

He pulled back, slapping her ass before squeezing one generous mound in his hand. She whimpered, wiggling her hips and keening. He needed to bring her to the edge, needed her sobbing and begging for him. Once again that voice inside him whispered, _mine_.

Tonight she would be.

"Lumiere," she whispered brokenly.

"Do you ache Alexandria?"

"Y…yes," she stammered, her black eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

He let his finger graze over her opening. She cried out, thrusting into his touch. "I'm going to take you little vampire. I'm going to fuck you so damn hard, filling you up with my cock. Every fucking inch of you."

"Oh god," she sobbed. "Please."

X X X

Alex was going to lose her mind. She was shaking with need. She would do anything, would give anything to have this man take her.

"Lumiere, please. It hurts."

His hips bucked, pressing between her thighs.

She cried out, moving her hips, wanting more.

"Allie..." Lumiere broke off with a strangled groan, wrapping his hands around her thighs. She gasped as he stood up abruptly, carrying her with him. He moved away from the bed towards the wall, slamming her against it.

"Lumiere..."

"I'm going to make you scream my name." With incredible strength he lifted her until her legs were wrapped around his shoulders and her hips were level with his mouth.

Her chest heaved as she stared down at him. Her legs were spread wide, completely open to his gaze. He stared at her sex intently, his eyes burning.

"You are so fucking wet," he rasped. Lowering his head she felt his hot breath on her thigh.

She shuddered, her body tensing, aching painfully for his touch.

"Look at you," he remarked softly. "So fucking ready for it. I bet you'll come just from one lick of my tongue."

_Oh god!_ "Please."

He looked up at her, dark eyes gleaming. Never once taking his eyes from her own he ran his tongue along her folds in one long hard caress, stopping at the swollen peak.

She came in a rush, crying out his name. Her fingers curled into his hair, hips thrashing. Never once did he move his tongue, keeping it pressed against her while she bucked against his mouth, taking her pleasure.

Just when the last of her climax shuddered through her Lumiere set in with a snarl.

"Oh fuck!" She slammed her head back against the wall. Her fingers tightened, pulling on his hair. It only seemed to excite him further. He groaned against her flesh, licking her over and over before his tongue dipped lower, probing her opening.

She cried out again,"Yes, more!"

"You want my tongue inside you little vampire," he asked against her flesh.

"Yes!"

He hiked her up even further, then fucked her with his tongue. She cried out uncontrollably, writhing against the wall. He was relentless, devouring her, his deep sounds of approval vibrating over her skin.

"Lumiere, I'm going to come again," she sobbed, clutching desperately at his head.

"Do it. Give it to me."

She did on a scream. Her eyes rolling back into her head as the pleasure rocked her very core.

He pulled back suddenly, his body going stiff as he yelled out against her thighs. He shuddered for long moments before letting her slip down his body until her legs were around his hips. Grabbing her hand he pulled it between them, pressing it over his throbbing shaft. His trousers were damp with seed.

"You made me come just from your fucking taste and the feel of you coming on my tongue," he rasped low, rubbing her hand over him. "Do you feel it?"

She nodded, her eyes widening. Even though he just came he was still hard.

"Just wait until I fuck you woman."

She whimpered, burying her head against his shoulder. She trembled as he carried her back to the bed. He sat down, leaning back against the headboard, settling her on her knees over his lap.

"You came so hard just from my tongue," he murmured against her hair. "Imagine how hard you're going to come from my cock."

_Holly fuck! _She leaned back, her eyes pleading. She needed to be claimed by him, every inch of her screamed for it. "I want it."

His dark eyes gleamed down at her. "Spread your legs wider."

Her stomach flipped at the command, so full of authority. She hastened to obey, spreading them wide.

"Good girl," he breathed.

She shuddered with awareness as he slid his hand up her thigh. He slipped his finger between her folds and she immediately cried out, her eyes slamming shut as her head fell forward against his chest.

He circled her opening, asking roughly, "Do you want me to finger you?"

She nodded against him.

"Look at me."

Her stomach in knots she raised her head slowly to meet his heated gaze. His look was one of dominance. Completely male, almost feral.

"Now tell me."

"Yes," she whispered shakily.

"Good girl." He eyes never leaving her own he slid his finger inside her.

The pleasure was mind numbing. She struggled not to move, fearing if she did he would take it away. He pressed in deeper, finding that sweet spot and rubbing.

"Ngh!" She bit her lip, her claws digging into his shoulder blades. The way he watched her was beyond arousing.

Slowly he added a second.

She couldn't stop herself from thrusting, taking his fingers deeper. He growled low but let her, easing his fingers in and out to meet her thrusts.

That pleasure coiled and tightened, she was right on the edge. "Lumiere…"

He groaned, watching her so intently. She could see the hunger in his eyes. "Do you want to come again, baby?"

"Yes, please!" she begged.

He eased his fingers away, circling her opening once more. Oh god, he was going to drive her mad.

"Lumiere, I can't stand it."

He sucked in a breath. His hips bucked, making her groan. Then his finger returned, sliding in deep.

"More, harder," she sobbed.

Wrapping his free arm around her waist he held her firm. Then he slammed his fingers inside her. She nearly screamed, her body thrashing, unable to do anything but take it.

"That's it baby, come for me," Lumiere groaned. He moved faster, his fingers going deeper and deeper. She came again in a hot rush. "Fuck Allie, I can feel you coming."

She sagged against him, her hips rocking.

Lumiere slid his fingers from her, gently stroking her flesh. "You are so tight Alexandria," he murmured. "It's as if you've never taken a man before."

Embarrassed she looked away. "I haven't been with that many…"

He stilled. Clasping her chin Lumiere forced her to look at him. "How many?" he demanded.

"Two…"

"That's it?" he asked, incredulous.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Why so few?"

She shrugged. "It never really felt good…before."

He stared at her for one long moment, then his eyes turned possessive so fast it made her gasp. "Take me out Alexandria, now."

She swallowed nervously, moving her hands to the ties of his trousers. They shook as she unlaced them. Once open she hesitated, looking back up at him.

"Do it," he ordered. She shuddered at the sound of his voice, thick and rough, laced with need.

Slipping her hand inside his trousers she wrapped it around his throbbing shaft. He groaned, his hips thursting, grinding his erection against her palm. She gasped at the sheer size of it. She'd known he would be big…

Unable to look away she pulled him free. Her eyes went wide.

He _was_ big. And pierced! His shaft was long and thick, the engorged head glistening and moist. A golden ring curved from beneath the head and through the tip. She licked her lips. He was magnificent.

"Like what you see little vampire?" he drawled, bucking his hips and letting his slick shaft slide through her fingers.

Forcing her gaze away she looked up at him. "You're pierced."

He smirked, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "I am. And it's going to feel so fucking good inside you."

_Oh fucking hell._

He gave her ass another slap, sending shock waves through her body. "Rise up over me."

She did, her body trembling. She needed him inside her, it was torture.

He gripped her hips tightly, steadying her over his shaft. "Ease down on me."

With a deep groan she did.

X X X

Lumiere groaned as his cock head pressed against her opening. Gritting his teeth he resisted the urge to force her hips down and ram his throbbing prick inside her.

Alexandria had been so tight on his fingers, like a virgin, it had been shocking. The fact that she'd been with so few men, and that he was the first to give her pleasure, had him nearly mad with lust.

"More baby," he ordered roughly.

She bit her lip with one little fang, easing down further. He clenched his fingers on her hips, dragging in deep breaths. She moaned when just the head slipped inside her.

Fuck, so hot! So tight.

He leaned his head back against the headboard, praying for control. _Don't thrust into her tight little sheath. Let her take you._

"You're so big," she whispered.

"I know." He tugged on her hips. "More."

She sank down further, her eyes lashes fluttering.

"That feel good baby?"

"Yes," she moaned. "I can feel it..." Rising up slowly she sank down on him again.

He bit back a shout, his hips jerking. "Fuck, that's it. Do it again."

She did, taking even more of him, working him deeper. He let her ride him for as long as he could stand it, but he still wasn't nearly deep enough. He needed to be buried inside her.

She rose up again, this time on her way down he bucked his hips. They both cried out, her claws scratching along his back. Her body clenched around him, drawing him deeper still.

"I need to move inside you," he warned her. Then he snapped his hips, nearly burying himself completely. She rewarding him with a deep moan. "Did that feel good?"

"Yes!" she cried.

He lost it. With a groan he gripped her hips even tighter, then physically moved her body as he pounded inside her. She cried out again and again and he snarled with satisfaction, thrusting his hips and burying himself to the hilt. "Ah fuck!" Her body was heaven, fitting him perfectly.

She was fucking made for him.

His spine tingled, his seed rising up his cock. He clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to come. Alexandria was moaning his name, her eyes squeezed shut, her little body riding him. Then her eyes shot open, the black orbs focusing on his neck.

_Oh fuck yes!_

"Do it," he ordered. "Bite me."

She hesitated. "Lumiere..."

"Now!" he all but roared, slamming inside her.

She gave a strangled cry before leaning forward and sinking her fangs into his neck.

"Fuck yes!" he bellowed with pleasure. He fucked her even harder, wrapping his arms around her waist to anchor her to him. He could feel her body clenching around him, sensed she was near.

Then she stiffened, her sweet moans filling his ears as she came.

The feel of her body coming around him while her fangs worked his neck was fucking euphoric. "Harder Allie!" he shouted. She bit down with a groan. Pure ecstasy shot through him. He gave one last hard thrust and came, filling her with his seed and roaring with pleasure.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I fixed and made minor edits to Chapter Eight. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been super sucked into the Claiming of the Beast rewrite. I will try to have the next chapters up sooner. Thanks for bearing with me!

Warning: This chapter is a little dark with some violence.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Doubt  
**

_Don't look at him. Don't do it._

For the hundredth time Alex glanced over at Lumiere, a deep flush spreading across her cheeks. The mercenary was staring down at a map, the piece of paper given to her by Jinx in his other hand. On it was a scribbled a bunch of numbers. Lumiere had figured out they were coordinates pointing to the location of the one horned demon.

Quickly she let her eyes skim over his body, her own heating up. She couldn't stop thinking about what they had done not but a few hours before, over and over.

_Stop staring!_

She snapped her eyes forward and bit back a moan. Dear lord but the man was fucking sex god. The things he'd done…had made her do... She couldn't stop herself from groaning at the memory, rubbing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" his smooth voice asked briskly.

"Fine," she squeaked, suddenly extremely preoccupied with watching a colony of ants climb up a tree.

He sighed, before folding the map and stuffing it inside his jacket. "We need to head north east."

She cleared her throat. "Right."

Alex let him lead the way, watching his strong back as he walked through the woods. The moon was high and full, lighting their path as they went. Lumiere didn't speak; in fact she was certain he would ignore her completely if she let him.

Her chest ached and she rubbed a hand over her heart. When they had been together Lumiere had been like a different man. He'd given her pleasure over and over, his eyes gleaming with possession and hunger. He'd praised her, told her she was perfect, that she was made for him. And when they were finally spent he'd held her against him tightly, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back. The act had been so tender and loving it made her heart ping with emotions.

But as soon as the sun set he'd changed, stiffening against her and maneuvering her off his chest where she had been lying so contentedly. When he turned to look at her Lumiere's face was cold and stern, completely devoid of emotion.

She had known that their time together wouldn't mean anything, Lumiere had warned her of that from the beginning. But the sudden change in him had been disappointing, and painful. At some point as he took her Alex had begun to imagine that things were different between them, that Lumiere truly wanted her. As he claimed her Lumiere had held her so tightly she'd thought that just maybe he felt the same connection and pull that she did to him.

But nothing had changed…except now she knew what she would be missing. Her eyes watered and she sniffed. _Son of bitch._

Lumiere slowed, glancing over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong with you?"

She blinked. "No…"

"You're lagging. Are you hungry?" he asked, his voice dropping.

She blushed. "I'm fine." Her body was still humming from all the blood he given her earlier.

"Fine," he snapped. "Then get a move on vampire."

Her eyes narrowing with irritation she glared over at him. "Just because you fucked me doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit, Lumiere."

He turned on her angrily. She cursed herself as her heart stammered. "I'm giving you shit because you're slowing us down. Unless you _want_ to be out in the open when the sun rises leech?"

She just stopped herself from slapping him. "Fuck you."

"You already did," he drawled, turning his back on her dismissively.

Clenching her fists she resisted the strong urge to hurl him into a tree. And after all the blood he'd given her Alex was strong enough to do it. She smirked, one more insult and she was going to nail his ass to the wall.

They walked for several more miles in silence. Reaching an open field Lumiere paused with a scowl.

"What's the matter?"

"Bad feeling," he muttered, unsheathing his sword.

Frowning Alex looked out at the field. Tall thick grass swayed softly under the moonlight and the soft scent of wild flowers drifted in the air. "I don't sense anything."

He grunted, taking a step forward. "Just stay here."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not completely incapable of defending myself. And right now I'm probably stronger than you."

He glanced over at her, his dark eyes narrow. "You want to bet?"

She swallowed and took a step back at the predatory look in his eyes. Obviously the mercenary was looking for a fight.

"That's what I thought," he said coldly before turning back to the field. He entered it slowly, the tall grass nearly reaching his waist. As he reached the center he paused, looking all around him. Then he glanced over at her and waved his hand for her to follow him.

She stalked across the field to him. "See, nothing here..." She jumped with the grass rustled to the right. "What was that?"

Lumiere hissed in a breath. "I knew it. Run."

"What?"

"I said fucking run," he shouted, shoving her forward. Then he jerked, as if being tugged by an invisible rope. Alex yelled as Lumiere flew backwards into the air. He landed several feet away with a grunt, quickly rolling to his feet.

Without thinking she made to run towards him.

"No! Run away now!" he ordered.

She skidded to a halt. "But…"

"It's a phantom," he managed to shout before an invisible force slammed him to the ground.

Alex screamed as his body disappeared into the grass. Every instinct told her to run to him, to save her mate. She could hear him struggling. "Lumiere!"

She heard him bellow with rage before he shot up from the grass again. Blood dripped from a slash down his face and there were claw marks down his arm. He stumbled back, his eyes skidding to her. He opened his mouth to yell to her but then his arm was tugged forward and he disappeared into the grass again. Alex could see the grass blades moving as the phantom dragged him over the ground.

_Shit, shit!_ _A phantom!_ What was one doing here? Phantoms were fearsome beings, able to make themselves completely invisible and nearly impossible to kill. Only a powerful necromancer could summon one. She paused, her eyes darting to the woods. Whoever was controlling it had to be nearby.

Fighting every instinct within her to run to her mate she unsheathed her swords and bolted into the woods. She searched frantically, her heart hammering. She couldn't sense anything. Was the necro cloaked?

The scent of Lumiere's blood reached her._ Fuck!_ _Find him. Kill him._

She ran through the woods, circling the field, desperately trying to hear over her hammering heart. That thing could kill Lumiere if she didn't find the one who summoned it.

Soft chanting sounded to her left. She skidded to halt with a snarl. Crouching low she stalked silently to the sound, her swords raised. Reaching a ravine she peered down from behind a boulder. Below her stood a man covered in a black cloak. His hands were raised as he chanted from within a circle dug into the dirt. In front of him hovered an amulet, the item he'd used to bind the phantom to him.

Rage flowing through her veins she dropped behind him silently. Holding her breath she crept towards him, readying to strike.

He stiffened before hissing, "Nice try vampire."

A spark of light shot from his body, slamming her back against the ravine wall. Alex grunted, struggling against the force. He turned towards her, completely white eyes fixed on her from under his hood.

"Stop this," she snarled.

"Why should I?" he asked with amusement.

Her face murderous she threatened, "Because I'm going to rip you limb from fucking limb if you don't."

He cocked his head to the side, and then flicked his finger. Searing pain shot up her spine. She screamed, her back bowing. She heard something snap before she went limp. "I've only just begun vampire. If you thought the torture at the hands of those demons was bad, wait until I'm finished with you." He flicked his finger again. Another scream tore from her throat as excruciating pain lashed through her body. "Ah, your screams please me. I bet by now your protector is well and dead."

Tears that had nothing to do with her pain stung her eyes. "I'm going to kill you I swear to god."

The necromancer chuckled, the sound cold and hollow. "Is that so?" He sliced his hand to the side. Alex gritted her teeth as a deep gash sliced down her belly. She could hardly feel it, because the bastard had broken her spine. "You're going to be begging me to kill you by the time I'm done."

Struggling she glared at him, vowing with all her soul that he would die.

The amulet floating behind him shattered as a crossbow shot through it. There came a vicious shriek from the woods. The necromancer's white eyes widened as he spun around. "That's not possible…"

Lumiere dropped down behind him. Before the necromancer could react he stabbed forward, his sword slicing clean through the necro's back and out his stomach.

Alex cried out in relief as she fell to the ground. Lumiere was alive…and he was beyond furious, his face contorted with pure rage.

Gripping the necro's shoulder he shoved the blade even deeper. "You fucking dare harm what's mine," Lumiere snarled.

The necromancer sputtered, blood pooling from his lips. "How…how did you…?" Lumiere pulled back, ripping his sword from the necromancer's body. He sliced again, cutting along the back of the dark wizard's legs. The necro fell to his knees, white eyes wide with fear. "What are you going to do?"

Ignoring him Lumiere glanced over at her, those dark eyes blazing with anger. "Are you alright?"

She nodded even though she couldn't move her legs.

"He hurt you?" Lumiere asked darkly.

Clenching her teeth she bit out, "Yes."

Snarling Lumiere pressed the tip of his blade under the necromancer's throat. "What was it you said? You were going to make her beg for death?" He took a step closer, a feral look in his eyes. "Cover your ears and look away Alexandria."

She gasped, "Lumiere…"

"Do it," he ordered harshly, his tone broaching no argument.

Swallowing she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She could still hear the necromancer's screams echoing into the night.

X X X

With a quick flick of his sword Lumiere beheaded the necromancer, a smile of satisfaction on his lips. Just as he'd promised he'd only killed the necro after the fucking prick begged him too. As the bloodied corpse fell to his feet he cleaned off his blade on the deceased man's cloak before sheathing it and going to Alexandria.

He would have loved to have tortured that fucking bastard longer but Alexandria needed him. The vampire sat on the ground, her ears covered and her eyes squeezed shut. The rage inside him finally quieting he gently clasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from her ears. Opening her eyes she stared up at him wide eyed. "Is he dead?"

"Very," he grunted.

Her eyes flicked to the deceased body. "You tortured him…"

"I did." And he'd enjoyed ever fucking second.

"Why?"

_Because he hurt you. Because he was going to do far worse. Because your mine and no one will take you away from me. _Words could not begin to describe the fury he'd felt hearing Alexandria scream in pain.

Ignoring his inner thoughts he inspected the wound on her stomach. "Can you walk?"

"I can't. I think he broke part of my spine…"

_That bastard broke her spine!_ Rage flared inside him again. He gave another growl, his body shaking with it. He wished he could bring the necromancer back just to torture him all over again.

He picked her up into his arms as gently as he could, wincing when she made a small sound of pain. "I'm going to run with you. I need to get you inside," he warned. It wouldn't be long before the sun rose.

She nodded, her face pale. "Okay."

With anger and emotions he didn't want to admit too raging inside him Lumiere took off into the woods, Alexandria clasped tightly against him. As he ran he glanced down to check on her, relieved when he found her passed out in his arms. At least like this she couldn't feel any pain.

Even though his body was fatigued from the battle and his wounds Lumiere didn't stop or slow down. Fear gripped his gut when the sun's rays first began to peak over the treetops and he still hadn't found a cave or village. He kept running, dreading the thought of burying the little vampire in the dirt.

_Fuck. Need to get her out of the sun. _

Jumping over a stream he nearly shouted with relief as a small rundown shack came into view. Kicking the door open roughly he bolted inside. The shack was completely empty, just one small room with a dirt floor and a fire pit. Quickly laying Alexandria down on the ground he covered her with his jacket. Then he rushed to fill every hole and crevice in the decrepit shack, blocking out the sun, before setting up several wards outside.

When she was finally safe relief washed over him. Exhausted he sank to the floor beside her and pulled his coat off her face. She didn't' stir, her skin nearly grey again as she used all her strength to heal.

Damn it, why couldn't he keep her safe? That bastard had hurt her and it was his fault. He'd known something was off, he should have trusted his instincts. If she had been killed…

He swallowed, his stomach sickening at the very thought. What was the woman doing to him? The whole time he'd fought to get away from the phantom his instincts had screamed for him to protect her, fuck his own life.

Lumiere had wanted to act as if nothing had changed within him after he'd taken her. But he couldn't deny that he'd never known such pleasure. He wanted her again and again. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Her taste, the feel of her soft skin and the way her body fit him so perfectly. Her response to his touch haunted him. The last time he'd taken her, when they were both weak and shaking from the pleasure, she'd clung to him as if she would never let him go, his name on her lips.

In that moment something profound had changed in him.

It had taken everything he had to push her away from him. Even though he knew it would hurt her Lumiere slipped on his mask of indifference, treating her with disdain. He'd told himself it was for the best, at the same time hating himself for it.

Rubbing a hand over his face he groaned, his tired mind bogged down and confused. He couldn't grow attached to her. What would happen when he broke this curse and became mortal? She would have to watch him age and die. How could he do that to her?

Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead Lumiere began to feel doubt for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Sorry for any errors! I wanted to get this up for you guys. I'll try to go back through it soon and make corrections.


End file.
